New Hope
by BeniKaze
Summary: What if Naruto gained abilities of someone long dead through strange circumstances. Watch as he meets a fellow container early on and befriends a boy with a past that was just as bad as his. Naruto X Kyuubi X possible Yugito M-rated for language and gore scenes later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's Benikaze here. I know I have many stories already out but this one has been in the back of my mind so I decided to go ahead and start it up. It might be a while until I update but I promise I will try to at least twice a month if everything goes well and I don't get writers block anytime soon. I haven't ever worked with Yugito and Naruto alone as a paring so this might be a little tricky to include her so early so don't bash me guy. Now enough talking, on to the story!**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

_'Naruto'__-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"****-**demon/sentient talking in demon form

**'**_Naruto'_-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"**__-_anyone speaking through mental link

Disclaimer: I don't own anything i write about in this story or any other.

Chapter 1

Mito slowly walked through the large field of tall grass and enjoyed the sun light and as she approached her destination she willed a small wooden cane to form in her hands before leaving the meadow. Once she had stepped out of the meadow she walked up to a small house, a simple and quaint one bedroom and one bath wooden house. She slid open the door and walked into the living room to see a red head girl in a royal blue kimono with a gold Obi tied around her waist sitting on the blood red couch. Mito walked around the low table and sat down and let out a sigh as she let her old bones rest from the tedious walk to the small house.

"There isn't much time, Hitome-chan" said Mito in a raspy voice making Hitome's black slitted crimson eyes widen.

"Do not fret, I will put you inside a new host within the hour and by the end I will no longer be here. Please take good care of the host and I am also here to give you something and a mission, I need you to do when I'm gone."

"What is it?" asked Hitome with slightly teary eyes.

"I sealed Tobimara's DNA and chakra within a seal which in turn would give someone his level of control over water. I want will seal the seal within your new host and I want you to give the ability of water to whoever you deem fit, whether it be the new host or one three generations later but make sure you are certain they deserve it. Now I need to go, stay safe and take care" said Mito before hugging Hitome and disappearing from the mindscape.

Not even hour later Hitome felt herself transfer from Mito and felt the different energy of a new host. She could no longer sense Mito's life presence and knew she had passed but she relished in the sense of vitality in her new host, showing she would live a long life and she planned to do her best to make it so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto ran through the small forest near the park, dodging tree's and jumping over bushes, running farther and farther into the forest that seemed to get denser and denser. He didn't have any bad reason to run but he wanted to get to his spot as fast as possible because it was only the way he liked it best for a short time and that window was going to close soon. He picked up the pace and ran at extremely fast speeds to him which was close to academy speeds to others. The ten year old boy was a bit small for his age but what he lacked in height and muscle mass he gained in speed, he was the fastest in his class, faster than even Sasuke Uchiha.

It was close to sun down when Naruto ran into an empty clearing and stopped, he had arrived just in time to watch what he had came there for. As the sun set it cast an orange glow along the water and gave the long grass a bright yellow color added to the large cherry blossom tree that stood near him with its petals floating in the gentle breeze.

He would have enjoyed it more but someone had appeared behind him and spoke "Hello, Naruto." Naruto spun around to see the aged Hokage in his white robes standing behind him.

Naruto smiled a bit "Hello jiji, did you come to watch the sun set?"

"Of course" said Hiruzen as he walked into the clearing and Naruto sat down in the grass while Hiruzen stood. He knew Naruto usual liked to sit but the last few times he had tried to access his chakra here so he watched Naruto to see if he had made any progress.

Naruto sat cross legged as he concentrated on accessing his chakra, he looked deep into himself, trying to feel for anything there to grab onto. It took almost ten minutes before he felt something there, something warm and calming deep within him and he guessed it was his chakra and focused on it as much as he could. Hiruzen noticed the small burst of chakra from Naruto and as quick as it arrived it disappeared and Naruto let out a sigh and fell backwards.

"Agh, I almost had it this time!" said Naruto in frustration. Hiruzen smiled at the boy but noticed something off, the grass seemed to have grown a tad bit and the forest seemed bit greener and more lushes than usual. He knew only one man's chakra could cause that and he was no longer living and tossed the idea aside but kept in the back of his mind because every ninja knew to look underneath the underneath.

"You'll get it next time Naruto, don't give up" said the hokage as Naruto stood up and turned to him.

"Jiji, can I get a new apartment soon?" asked Naruto

"I'm sorry but the council only allows so much for you and that's all you can afford right now but there is some good news. If you work really hard and become a ninja you can buy your own house and you won't have to worry about living there anymore." Naruto's face lightened up at the idea of owning his own house and he smiled a large toothy grin.

"Well just you wait, in three years I will have this down and become the best ninja you've ever seen" said Naruto before running off into the forest and back home. Hiruzen shook his head and smiled at the boy's excitement before he disappeared in a shunshin to his own home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two years later

Naruto let out a sigh as he watched the sun set atop one of the tall trees in his special meadow. Close to year ago he had unlocked his chakra and thanks to scrolls from the hokage he was quite adapt in controlling it but he didn't know many jutsu. He knew the henge, substitution and the shadow clone. The shadow clone was a kinjutsu from the amount of chakra it took and the mental toll because each clone relayed information to the user when it dispelled so if he used them for information it was not in mass numbers. The hokage had granted him the right to use it since his chakra was abnormally large and he couldn't create a regular clone like others at the academy. He was not allowed to learn any other jutsu besides a few like the shadow shuriken jutsu and the variant for the kunai since he was still only an academy student. Of course he had sneaked a few jutsu but they were minor things like the grand fire ball jutsu, the water gunshot, wind release: Pressure damage, as well as earth spikes. They were low C-rank but if he added so much chakra they became much more than that but they worked fine for only an academy student.

He had convinced his jiji to let him study Fuinjutsu and he was starting off well from what the hokage had told him. There were ten levels in the ninja world and he was just now starting the second which was making small things like small seals to hold a few weapons and the one he finished before that was just simple rules to Fuinjutsu and what marks meant what. He hoped to become at least level three before the academy ended and at the rate he was going he should be well into level three by that time.

Now over the last two years Naruto did notice something off, each time he accessed his chakra for anything he felt a slight tug on a darker energy and he noticed any plant life seemed to become a bit brighter or more lushes but he chalked it up to just the nature energy being thrown around when he used jutsu. Naruto watched the sun set completely over the horizon before turning and jumping from tree to tree towards his small, rundown apartment he called home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One year later

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh as he sat down, large scroll sat in front of him. He had failed the exams once again or not creating a regular clone and his secondary teacher Mizuki told him if he could get the scroll of sealing and take it he could pass. Naruto knew he had finished ahead of time and decided to take a quick look at the scroll before his teacher got there to see if there was anything useful to him and when he opened he read through the basics of the shadow clone and something with his name on it. He didn't really know what it was saying specifically because it seemed to have worn down but he placed his hand on it and channeled a bit of chakra to it and a smaller scroll popped out. He wanted to read it but he could feel or really sense hate near him and decided to send a clone with both scrolls out of the area. He creates two shadow clones, one to take both scrolls out of the area and a second one to transform into the scroll as he sat back down and held it closely to him.

Close to five minutes later Iruka landed next to him and he looked furious for some reason.

"Naruto, where have you been and why did you take the scroll of sealing?" asked Iruka

"I took it because Mizuki told me if I did I could become a ninja" said a clueless Naruto before he sensed hate coming from above and turned to see Mizuki with two giant shurikens on his back.

"Mizuki…..no…."

"Yes Iruka, I did it. I told Naruto about a fake exam and got him to steal it for me and I hoped to kill just him and get out of here but it seems I have you to deal with as well" said Mizuki with a crazy smile on his face.

This time Naruto spoke "Why would you want me to steal it? Why not get it yourself?"

Mizuki chuckled "Well to tell you that I must tell you something else as well, the reason you are shunned and treated like an outcast here."

"Mizuki, no!" shouted Iruka but it didn't stop Mizuki.

"The reason everyone shuns you and why I used you is because long ago the fourth hokage never killed the nine tails, he seals it inside of you. When he did that you became the nine tails in human form, the most hated thing in all of Konoha and I used you since there was just going to be more of a reason to kill you once I left." Naruto's eyes widened briefly as he let it set in but as soon as it did his mind went to work on what he had just said.

"You're kidding right? I mean I have been working on storage seals and that's basically what I am, but instead of a kunai or sword it's a demon. I can access his or her chakra but I am not the demon at all like you say I am" said Naruto in a realization.

Iruka smiled at his words "Good job Naruto, you deciphered the meaning quicker than most in the village could ever dream of. Now Mizuki, your plan failed and it's time to take you down." Before he could do anything Mizuki acted quickly and threw a shuriken at Naruto who was still in a bit of shock from the information and surprise at his teacher attacking him. Iruka didn't have the weaponry to block it or the time to push Naruto out of the way and instead tackled him to the ground and took the hit for him. Once again Naruto's world seemed to break as he saw his favorite teacher impaled in the back because of his carelessness.

"N-Naruto, run" said Iruka weakly as he rolled to the side and pulled out the shuriken and attempted to stand only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Naruto but he had changed slightly, his hair seemed to be more wild, his whiskers were darker and his eyes had changed to crimson and his pupils were black slits like a cat or….a fox.

"Let me handle this sensei" said Naruto and walked forward making Mizuki chuckled a bit.

"You won't stand a chance kid" said Mizuki before firing off his last shuriken. This time Naruto had plenty of time to block it off and simply side stepped the shuriken before words started to pour into his head from a voice he had never heard before but they sounded….like a jutsu.

"**Use it" **said a deep and rumbling voice full of power in his head. Naruto did not have time to find the voice and simple complied with it so he went through the hand seal the voice told him to use.

Naruto clapped his hands together and both chunin felt the moisture in the air get thicker and Mizuki spoke "N-no way…." Water started to appear bit by bit and then it swirled around Naruto and create a towering vortex of pure water almost twenty feet high before Naruto spoke.

"**Suiton: Suishōha(Water Release: Colliding shockwave)" **said Naruto and pushed his palms forward to Mizuki and the water seemed to rise a bit more before it created a large wave that collided head on with Mizuki. As soon as the massive wave hit him he felt the water pressure alone force his ribs to break and soon after crush his heart, killing the man before he was washed up far into the forest.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and his facial features returned to normal and he felt the sever drain of chakra before he collapsed from exhaustion. Iruka who had now stood up walked to Naruto and picked him up along with the scroll next to him and while he went back to the hokage tower he thought to himself.

'_Naruto I don't know how you did all that but you defiantly earned genin rights for that alone' _thought Iruka.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a damp sewer with water that reached up to his ankles. He was confused a first but his small bit of ninja training kicked in and he pulled out a kunai and surveyed his surroundings. He turned around to see nothing but a wall and realized his only way to go was forward, strangely he felt drawn to the direction so he caved in and let curiosity lead the way. Surprisingly enough it led him to a large room with what look liked cage doors and in the middle was a tag with a kanji that read seal. He was going to step closer only for two large pair of blood red eyes with slitted pupils opened and stared him down. Slowly the light seemed to move and he saw the form of a giant fox the size of a mountain or possible bigger and behind it lay nine tails.

"**Hello human" **said the beast with a deep voice that seemed to cause the very room to shake.

"H-hello, would you be the n-nine tails I was told about?" asked Naruto trying his best not to stutter or really even speak to the great demon.

"**Yes child but give me a second to change to a form seeing as this one scared you quite a bit" **said the mighty Kyuubi before it's body was enveloped in red smoke that quickly disappeared to show a girl, and a beautiful one if Naruto had anything to say about that. It was a girl that seemed to be around his age in appearance, she stood at around his height so close to 5'6" with crimson hair that reached the end of her back and she wore a royal blue kimono with a gold obi tied around her waist and gold colored geta sandals to match.

"Does this suit you?" said Kyuubi in a more high pitched and smoother tone that Naruto would describe as angelic.

"Y-yes" said Naruto with a slight stutter in his answer from the shock of seeing what stood in front of him.

"Well good but before I go into who I am and other things I must ask you first change this dreary place. It has been like this for so long now I really would like to see some nature once again" said the demoness.

"How?" asked Naruto with a small tilt of his head.

"This is your mindscape, all you need to do is simply think of what you want and the area will bend to your will." Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated before the room seemed to shimmer and shift into a completely different area and once Naruto opened his eyes he smiled at what he created. The area now looked like the meadow he sat in as a child but instead of a small river it was now a large lake and in the center on a small piece of land was a one story house that could hold two comfortably. Kyuubi's eyes widened, the place looked so similar to Mito's it was extremely shocking at how similar it was to her original host.

"Is this ok?" asked Naruto with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

The demoness smiled "This is great, just follow me and we will talk in the house." Naruto nodded his head and they walked over the small wooden bridge before entering the home and both sat on the mats near the low table with tea already prepared.

"Well first off my name is Hitome, I know you know the story of how I was created but let me tell you a quick story of me and how you used that jutsu just now. My first host Mito Uzumaki had taken DNA and chakra from Tobimara and used it to create his ability to use water in a seal and gave it to me. She trusted me to give the best control over water to the one I deem fit and when I was sealed inside of you that night thirteen years ago I deemed you worthy of the power and gifted you with his abilities. I cannot say much about that day for I am sworn to oath not to but I can say that it was something that would have happened no matter how you looked at it from any point of view and I want to tell you your parents loved you very much. I would tell you all I know but again I am sworn into silence about the days events and I am in no position to tell you such things to begin with. Forgive me for getting off topic there, now I gave you the ability to use the second hokage's manipulation over water but I have another gift for you as an apology for not being able to comfort you all the times you were shunned and left alone. When you have the time I want you to tear a part of the seal off, only the size of your fingernail though. This will allow me to feed you at least three tails worth of chakra while establishing a mental link between us so I may talk to you as much as you want."

Naruto spoke before she continued "Wait, so you're telling me that some lady gave you the ability of a previous Hokage and you decided to give it to me?"

Hitome nodded her head "In simple terms yes but there is a bigger motive. Whoever I deem worthy will be the one who changed the world for the better and saves it from its greatest threat. She knew whoever I was in would need the power of him and my power as well."

"Ok that kind of makes since but if I was going to use someone's ability why couldn't I just use the first Hokage's since his would make me stronger."

"Because she believed no one else deserved the power he possessed, that power is not something she feels anyone can handle. Hashirama grew up with it and learned to use it but someone that wasn't truly in tune with it would not be able to use it or control it and it would consume them and simple drive them crazy" said Hitome.

"Ok makes sense but I have a question unrelated to the topic you're talking about. If you are a demon or whatever why can you transform into a girl and talk like me?"

Hitome laughed "That's simple, we bijuu are simple creatures of chakra from an ancient being and we can take any form we chose. It's like transforming like ninja do but our human transformation was set in stone by the man that created us so we cannot change gender or looks unless we use a transformation like ninja do."

"Thank you, please continue" said Naruto politely and Hitome gave a quick thank you before continuing.

"As I said before tearing that part of the seal off I will be able to talk to you and if what I have checked is right you can access a full tails worth of chakra right now without doing any damage to you but anything past that will leave you weakened for a while. Do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah, how come I only have his mastery over water and nothing else?"

"Well his main thing was water so that was what transferred into the seal and there are others but they will not show up until later or until I teach you them. Anything else you want to ask?"

"Can I see you again?" asked Naruto.

Hitome blushed at someone other than Mito wanting to see her again but quickly hid it "Yes, just focus on your mind when you want to sleep or meditate and you will appear in here."

Naruto nodded his head and felt something pulling him out "Well I think I'm going to wake up soon. See you soon." He waved to her and she waved back before his body disappeared and she was left alone once again in the seal.

She lay out on the couch and pulled up a pillow "Things should get interesting now" before sleep took over her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Real world

Naruto opened his eyes and slowly sat up while looking around at his surroundings. A completely white room, beeping noises and cleaning products meant he was once again in the konoha hospital. He looked to the window to see the sun was just peaking over the horizon before he heard the door open and he turned his head to see the Hokage.

"Hello jiji" said Naruto as he walked to his bedside and smiled.

"How are you feeling? You somehow used all your chakra in one move if I heard correctly."

"Don't toy with me Hiruzen, you know what happened thanks to that crystal ball you have right next to the scroll of seals."

The Hokage's eyes hardened "Very well, did you learn anything about why you could do that?"

"Seal off the room, this is sensitive information." Hiruzen went through a few quick hand seals and the room glowed for a second before he motioned for Naruto to continue.

"I met the Kyuubi or as she was named Hitome. She told me of how her original host Mito Uzumaki had entrusted her with the second Hokage's affinity for water for the hero of the world and the one that will change the world for the better. She seemed nice and explained a bit more on herself and how she had a human form and all but she wasn't bad like they make her out to be."

Hiruzen held out a hand "I only needed to know about your affinity for water, the rest I already knew from what Hashirama had told me in my genin days. Now I trust you to not abuse the power of either Hitome or water and I will provide you with a few training exercises to help you control water better and how to channel bijuu chakra safely from the seal. The scroll is in the scroll of sealing but since you have it already I just took the scroll of sealing back and left your clone with his own copy he made. I need to go and sort out some other stuff, if you need anything you know where to find me." Naruto nodded his head and Hiruzen left and he felt the presence of the anbu leave as well before he fully relaxed again.

As he sat in silence he noticed something sitting on his bed and picked it up to see it was a head band and from how worn it was he guessed it was someone he knew. He looked closer and saw the color of the cloth was black and with the noticeable scratch on the side of it he knew it was Iruka's since he had held it a few times and even wore it once. He smiled at it and wrapped it around his neck instead of his head before he got up and looked around for his clothes. He knew by now he was fine and after checking his sheet it turns out he was dismissed over two hours ago so he found his mesh shirt and some shorts left by someone else and grabbed his jumpsuit. He had been intent on changing clothes and now was a good a time as any since he knew why the hated him and would feel no remorse when demanding regular prices.

He jumped out the open window and half way to the market district he threw his suit up and shot out a quick fire ball and kept running, knowing the small fire ball would destroy the suit quick enough and leave no trace of fire. Naruto landed in front of a new shop that had opened up recently, he hoped this one would not over price him because he didn't want to use any force but if it was necessary he would.

Naruto walked in and noticed the store was considerably larger than he thought it would be, there were more weapons selection and clothes were simple but very different between each. He didn't see the owner so he decided to just explore and look for what he liked and after a few minutes he found a suit that he had never seen before but loved how it looked.

It was a dark blue long sleeved jacket that reached close to his knees and opened slightly in the front and seemed to be multilayered in the front. One layer near the waist then another that reached the bottom of the knee's and another layer seemed to fall from the waist down to mid calf. Under the long jacket was baggy black pants and on his arms were black arm gauntlets that stopped at his hand and if he examined it closer he saw a mechanisim within the inside of the gauntlet. On the left shoulder was white fir that went over the shoulder and stopped at the middle of the chest and on his right shoulder was armor that overlapped a bit and connected with the fir in the middle of the chest and back, creating an X shape with the straps from both. In the center of the chest to the was metal armor and wrapped around the waist was red cloth and over that was a royal blue belt that matched the outer suit. Under the jacket he wore a royal blue scarf that covered all of the neck that was revealed and if he wanted would cover the face and he wore armor plated black boots to finish off the set.**(Link to the pic on my profile for those who want a better look.)**

"Looking good" said a raspy voice from behind him and he turned to see an older gentleman in a dark brown cloak behind him. He had short white hair and a decent beard but all white and the main difference between him and other civilians was the kindness in his eyes in the place of hate as well as him not being able to sense his emotions at all.

"Thank you, I was looking for you when I walked in and I didn't see you so I went ahead and looked around" said Naruto as he started to take the suit off but the man held out his hand.

"Don't bother, you can buy it. I have had it for quite some time and I think you deserve it, it looks good on you" said the man.

"Thank you mister…."

"My name is Ezio Auditore, I used to be a ninja but I retired long ago. Now how about I help you find a decent weapon to go with that." Naruto nodded his head and the man walked to the other side of the shop and looked around, he looked at a weapon then at Naruto before the weapon again. After ten minutes of looking and humming to himself he pulled down a box that was on the top shelf and he blew off some dust before opening it and Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

Inside the box was four things, two small blades and two daggers he had never seen before. The small blades were simple silver and he didn't see anything special about them but the daggers were something else. The daggers were black with gold accents and seemed to radiate power all on their own.**(Picture link at the bottom of my profile)**

"Those small blades are called hidden blades and go inside the gauntlets and are used for quiet and close range kills. The daggers are specially made to conduct chakra and you can added elements to them to be able to send it out at someone. I used to use them but in my old age I cannot so I feel like you can put them to better use than anyone else."

Naruto stood still and in complete shock "R-really?"

"Of course, you will put my old tools to good use" said Ezio as he handed him the box before going and walking off to the register and Naruto followed him closely. He ringed up the prices and Naruto didn't see anything on the screen.

"Sir, is there something wrong with the machine?"

"No, I am not ringing anything up" said Ezio.

"Why?"

"What what son?

"Why are you giving all this to me? I'm just an orphan, why would you give me all these things?"

"Just call it your inheritance, I know you're an orphan and you have no parent so I figured I could give my old stuff to someone who could use it better. I knew many like you, I knew how hard it was and how much you struggled to work from nothing and I want to help you as much as I can. In all seriousness I want someone to let my legacy live on, no one has ever used this equipment before and I feel that I can help you and let my legacy live on at the same time." Naruto stood in shock for a few seconds and let the information sink in before he bowed lowly.

"Thank you…..so much" said Naruto making Ezio smile at the young man.

"Think nothing of it, all I ask is you treat them with care" said Ezio and Naruto nodded his head.

"I will sir."

"Good now go, I believe you have team assignment here pretty soon if what those kids from earlier were talking about" said Ezio making Naruto's eyes widen and bolt out of the shop.

As he examined his clothes he wasn't paying attention and slammed into someone along the roof top, sending them tumbling to the ground. Naruto quickly stood up before offering a hand to the person he knocked down only to be shocked at what he saw. Laying on the ground was a young blonde haired girl around his age and she was…cute. She had dirty blonde hair that was tied at the back a bit to look similar to a cat tail and her face seemed a big angular like a cat as well having an athletic body she reminded him of a cat. She had on a simple purple shirt with black skin tight shorts and her face showed surprise and a bit of….fear.

She was about to accept the hand before three anbu appeared around the two and Naruto grabbed her already outstretched hand and threw her on his shoulders and took off. The anbu not expecting him to react so quickly reacted slowly, giving Naruto a good lead to his destination.

"Hold on tight" said Naruto and the girl wrapped her arms around his neck tightly before he jumped and turned to face the anbu.

"**Futon: Atsuryoku sonshō(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)" **said Naruto as he thrust his palm out and sent out a small but concentrated gust of wind. The attack forced anbu to dodge while accomplishing what Naruto really aimed for, pushing himself and his passenger faster through the city and straight towards the only place he knew they would be safe. He turned quickly in mid air before crossing his arms around his face and breaking through a window and skidding to a halt in the middle of the room. He looked forward to see the man he was looking for, the current hokage of Konoha.

"Jiji, there's some anbu after this girl" said Naruto as he set her down and used the strap on the scabbed of the sword to place it on his back, letting the hilt show from his right shoulder.

Hiruzen sighed "Naruto, that's a new student of the academy that I had assigned to meet you at the hospital but she escaped because she thought we were going to inject her with medicine." Naruto turned to the girl to see her hiding behind him, fear and embarrassment shown on her face as clear as day.

"Now, Miss Nii will you please come out from behind Naruto, there is no threat of harm of any kind towards you." Slowly the girl inched away from Naruto and stood next to him but she was still a few inches apart from him but it was better than nothing.

"Now Miss Nii, Naruto, please introduce yourselves" said Hiruzen and Naruto turned to her and spoke first.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, how are you?"

The girl slowly turned and looked at him before speaking "I'm Yugito Nii and I'm fine, thank you."

"Good now I would ask for you to talk more but your team placement should have already started so please Naruto take her to the academy. If there are any problems Miss Nii you know where to find me and if I am not available you may speak to Naruto. I need both of you in here after meeting your sensei please and don't worry about rushing here, take her to get something to eat first if you like." Naruto nodded his head and turned to Yugito before asking her a question.

"Can you run along the roof's well?" asked Naruto and he only got a nod in response. Naruto smiled at her causing her face to redden up a bit before she looked down instantly, confusing Naruto a bit but he brushed it off.

"Well come on then" said Naruto as he jumped through the window and a few second later Yugito took off after her. After the two left three anbu appeared in the room, all already kneeling in front of the Hokage as custom dictate.

"Report" said the aged Hokage.

"Sir, the girl was quite agile and quick for someone with little training and the boy was something else. He reacted almost the instant we landed and he used a wind jutsu to force us to disband while shooting himself into your office faster than he could run with her" said hawk masked anbu.

Hiruzen smiled a bit "Good, then there teammate will do nicely with them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Yugito breathed a bit heavy as they ran through the academy and finally made it to the room and Naruto slid the door open quickly, gaining the attention of all in the class and stopping Iruka from speaking.

"Sorry Sensei, the hokage wanted me to escort a new girl here, she's here for the exams and she doesn't' have a headband either."

"I know Naruto" said Iruka before he threw a headband and Yugito who caught it and wrapped it around her neck. Naruto walked to his seat next to Sasuke to which both fist bumped each other and Yugito decided to sit right next to Naruto. The story behind Naruto and Sasuke being friends was simple, after the Uchiha massacre Sasuke was mentally unstable but Naruto had found him when he was wondering the halls and they had befriended each other there. Naruto was depressed from his treatment and Sasuke was depressed from losing his clan. Sasuke's was worse and both knew it but both had agreed there problems were something that was in the past, not the present. Sasuke remembered what Itachi said but he realized the tear he saw on Itachi's face wasn't a lie, he was crying for some reason he didn't know so that was his new mission. He was to find out what really happened that night, not what Itachi had told him because if how he acted was true then there was something more to that night. After a good talk they became good friends, they even trained a bit together since Sasuke provided Naruto with the comfort of a real friend and Naruto did the same but added a level headed person to thinking about the massacre.

"Who's the new girl?" asked Sasuke as Iruka lectured about becoming genin.

"I don't know, all I know is her name is Yugito Nii" said Naruto quietly before Iruka started to call out teams.

"Team one is…Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Yugito Nii with your jonin sensei being Kakashi Hatake. Sakura Haruno is assigned to special assignment at the hospital for being extremely well adapt in chakra control… and that concludes the team placements. Please wait here for your jonin sensei to arrive" said Iruka before he left the room and Naruto spoke.

"Guys get comfortable, I know this guy thanks to Jiji. He's Kakashi Hatake and he's famous for being late for anything and everything." After he spoke he put his feet on the desk and leaned back for a nap while Sasuke watched outside through the window and Yugito seemed engrossed in a scroll. They all stayed like that as teams were called out and sat there for close to three hours before the door opened to reveal a tall white haired man with his konoha headband covering his left eye.

"My first impression of you all...is you're not too bad. Meet me on the roof in five minutes" said Kakashi before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The three looked back at each other before getting up and walking out of the classroom and walking up the stairs leading to the roof. Kakashi was enjoying the before they sat down on the steps in front of them.

"Alright let's start off with some introductions, I'll go first so you have an idea of what to say. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things and dislike things too. I have a few hobbies and my dream is something you are too young to understand. You go next whiskers."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like to train, hang out with Sasuke, learn new things, meet new people and help anyone I can. I dislike murderers and other such people, those who shun people for things past their level of understanding, bullies and the political system of all nations. My hobbies are training, helping others, tending to my garden and reading whatever strikes my interest and my dream is to create a peaceful village where all is fair and do my best to keep it that way."

"My name is Yugito Nii, I like fish, training, reading, walking around, sleeping, learning new moves and Kumo. I dislike murders and others that kill for enjoyment, people who hate things that aren't even their business, and I hate sour milk. My hobbies are sleeping, reading, training and other stuff I won't tell you. My dream is to marry a man that see's me for me and to live a happy life."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies and dream is the same as Naruto's but I have a secret dream that few know about."

'_Not bad, all of them seem dedicated to being a ninja so might actually get a decent team this year' _thought Kakashi.

"Alright well you all need to meet at training ground seven tomorrow at seven for your real genin exam. The first one was to weed out the extremely weak and this is to separate the survivors and the casualties so come prepared and I suggest you don't eat" said Kakashi before disappearing once again in a cloud of smoke.

"Well I hope you eat or else were dead" said Sasuke before taking off toward his clan compound on the roof tops.

"Want to grab a bit of ramen Yugito?" asked Naruto, getting a nod her head.

"I would love to, I haven't had any in a long time" said Yugito as she stood up with him and walked to the edge of the building. The both jumped on the rails before taking off at genin speeds on the roof, Yugito trailing slightly behind him since she had no idea where they were going.

They kept a fast pace for close to five minutes before arriving at a small ramen stand near the hokage tower. Naruto moved a red flap and allowed Yugito to walk in before he sat down and looked to the father daughter duo cooks.

"One pork ramen for me" said Naruto.

"Beef is fine" said Yugito rather quietly as she looked around the shake. It seemed small but cozy in its own way. They both sat in silence and enjoyed each other's company before the food arrived and both chefs watched in amazement as the two seemed to scarf down their food faster than they could follow before they paid for the meal and left a generous tip. What surprised the two more was how Naruto was matched for the speed of eating and how he only at one bowl this time instead of twelve.

"That was good, thank you" said Yugito as they walked to the hokage's office.

"No problem, if you ever want to go just let me know" said Naruto. The rest of the trip was spent jumping from roof to roof or dodging people before running up the stairs of the massive tower and ending up in the hokage's room.

"How are you two doing?" asked Hiruzen.

"I'm good, we got a bite to eat and got team assignments" said Naruto.

"I'm fine" said Yugito.

"Well if you two would mind closing the door and sitting down I believe it was time I told you some important stuff." Naruto closed the door before both sat down in front of the aged kage as he took a long breath from his pipe before exhaling smoke.

"This room is already secure don't worry about spilling anything but I am going to discuss the real reason you two are on teams. First I must tell you something Naruto, Yugito here hails from Kumo, a distant nation that decided a treaty between our villages would be best after the war and us being the two strongest nations. The agreement was to allow their jinchuuriki to stay here until you both become chunin and from there both will move to Kumo until you are jonin or anbu level. At that point you may choose where you live but you will be ambassadors to our villages and you must stay within a villages range of each other. This is the best we could do without wedding you two like both councils wanted but we figured you might want to figure your love lives for yourselves. Next order of business is your 'special powers', both of you are host therefore allows the treaty to mean much more than a usual wedding contract. Naruto Miss Nii hold the two tails and Miss Nii Naruto here hold the nine tails and I hope that doesn't change each other's views."

Naruto shook his head "It doesn't change mine, it only strengthens my resolve to help her. She's here from her home country from her own free will and can't go back until she's chunin so I need to work hard to make sure we make chunin as soon as we can. Being a host only means she knows what it's like to feel what I felt, well at least I think she does."

"If you mean the shunning and other such things yes, I know that all too well. I know the pain of being a host even if the other host is a hero, I was not seen the same way and I am happy I wasn't. Now for the other part I plan to make Anbu as quick as possible so we can just travel when we want to each village and keep both of us happy" said Yugito with surprising confidence from her usual soft voice.

"Well then, that went much better than expected. I know it's sudden with all of you learning this but I figured you both would want to know as soon as possible and not find out later on of from each other. Naruto, she's living in the room next to yours so if she needs help your close by and if you two need anything you know where to find me. If you have any questions with your seals or any problems occur Miss Nii please inform me immediately so I may fix it. Is there any questions?"

Both remained silent "Good, now I'm sure you have plenty of questions for each other so you may go, good luck on your test tomorrow." Naruto and Yugito stood up and bowed before jumping out the window and quickly arriving at the apartment only to realize they had forgotten something.

"You didn't get the key" said Naruto.

"Me? You live here so you should have asked for it" said Yugito as she crossed her arms and leaned more to one leg.

"Ugh fine, I'm not going back so you can sleep on my bed and I will just sleep on the couch" said Naruto as he unlocked and opened his door and let Yugito walk in before going inside and closing the door. He pressed his hand on the door and channeled a bit of chakra and watched a sealing matrix flow briefly on the door before disappearing.

"What was that?" asked Yugito from behind him.

"That was a weak barrier seal I recently learned from a Fuinjutsu book. It's the most advanced thing I've learned so far" said Naruto as he moved to the couch and sat down and Yugito sat next to him.

"Do you have any I could borrow for a bit? That seems like a really handy thing to learn" said Yugito before she caught a scroll thrown to her by Naruto.

"That's level one, let me know when you have mastered it."

"When will I know that?"

"The scroll will tell you" said Naruto as he opened one that had the kanji for four on it while here's had one.

"If you need anything I will be in the back room and if anything happens scream" said Naruto before he stood up and walked down the small hall to Yugito's left. She decided to open the scroll and read a bit before she got to practicing any of what it said.

2:00 am

Naruto was sleeping peacefully when he heard someone yell "Naruto!" He immediately woke up and looked around to find no one but sensed Yugito and another person in the bed room near the beginning of the hall. He pushed the desk forward and knocked the chair over as he stood up and ran down the small hall before turning abruptly into his bedroom. He saw Yugito lying on the bed while a average size man was holding her arms above her head,.

"Shut up and tell me where that demon's at!" shouted the man and Naruto knew exactly why they were after him.

He made a few hand signs before gathering chakra to his lungs and shouted **"Suiton: Atsuryoku shotto(Pressure Shot)!" **He exhaled and shot out a small but extremely concentrated burst of water at the man which slammed into his back and forced him off of her and into the wall. Yugito jumped off the bed and ran behind him and Naruto pulled out the two daggers from their holsters on the back of his belt and slid into the stance he read in scroll from Ezio. He looked close to how the Hyuuga clan looked but left leg was closer to him and he held daggers instead of empty hands like the Hyuuga style required. **(How most assassin's look win fighting in assassins creed.)**

The ninja on the wall stayed in the wall before he fell and Naruto backed up a bit then the moonlight from a broken window shined in to show a hole in the man's back signaling that he was dead. Naruto almost relaxed when he sensed something appear behind Yugito before turning around and grabbing her shoulder and pushing her to the other side of the room as he blocked a small sword with his hidden blade. Naruto looked closer to see the blade belong to an anbu, a tiger mask to be specific.

"You are here by sentenced to execution for the murder of a konoha chunin" said the anbu as he pushed harder against Naruto's blade. Naruto pushed the blade to the side a created two shadow clone as quickly as possible with distracted the anbu while jumped back and running through a few hand seals and thrust his hand forward.

"**Futon: Atsuryoku sonshō(Wind Release: Pressure damage)" **said Naruto as he sent a hand sized blast of air that dispelled the two clones and slammed the anbu into the wall behind him. The anbu shook his head of the minor shock before he got out of the wall to charge the blonde ninja only to be silenced as a kunai was rammed into his skull from the side. Naruto held up his guard until he saw Kakashi step in the room as he removed the kunai from the man's skull.

"Sorry about that you two, he was in prison but somehow bribed the guard which was the chunin and came after you two" said Kakashi as a purple haired cat masked anbu appeared behind him.

"Senpai, forgive us for being slow" said the women as Kakashi waved her up.

"Just make sure to react faster because if I wasn't in the neighborhood it may have ended worse if Naruto had used Kyuubi's chakra. Just get the mess cleaned up, Naruto I was talking to the hokage earlier and he had finally found a better apartment for you two to live in and it so happens to be in the same one as mine. I was going to tell you tomorrow but with how tonight played out I might as well take you there now so gather up some clothes and we can get the rest of the stuff later on" said Kakashi as he pulled his book out and began to read. Naruto left to gather a few things and Yugito seemed to just stand there until Naruto came back and all three left the house and walked through the village in silence until Naruto spoke up.

"Mind giving me a copy of that sensei? You seemed to like it quite well so I might as well give it a try" said Naruto making Kakashi smile a bit under his mask before pulling out another copy and handing it to him. Naruto examined the book before opening it and reading the first page only for his face to turn red but he kept reading despite his visual embarrassment. Yugito asked for the book as well and the same thing happened to her and as they walked Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye for being so proud of his students for enjoying such a masterpiece.

All three enjoyed the book for close to ten minutes before they arrived at the apartment complex which was similar to Naruto's but it seemed nicer and in better condition. Kakashi walked up to the third floor and handed a room key to them before pointing a door then walking into the room right next to it. Naruto shrugged and opened the door next to Kakashi's with the key he was given and once the door was open Yugito left and walked into the bedroom and Naruto was about to strip and lay on the couch when he heard Yugito call his name making him sigh and walk in there.

"What do you need?" asked Naruto.

"Well-uh….can you stay in here tonight? I….I don't feel comfortable being left alone" said Yugito. Naruto understood her fears and nodded his head and took off all of his clothes except his mesh shirt and black shorts and lay down in the bed on the opposite side of Yugito. They both said their goodnights before silence overtook the room and both fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Next Day

It was already ten in training field seven and the only ones there were the three genin candidates. Each was training at different things, Sasuke was working on tree climbing that Naruto taught him. Yugito was doing the same since Naruto had recently taught her and she watched Sasuke for more information since Naruto left the area for all they knew in a water shunshin. On top of the tree in the middle of the training ground was Naruto who was reading through a scroll. He would read a few moves before sending off a multitude of shadow clones to practice the jutsu while he read up more moves. He did this to get most of the scroll finished quickly before he sensed Kakashi's chakra signature coming from a good distance away. That reminded him he needed to ask Kakashi why he could do that without having to focus his chakra on someone and why he could sense emotions as well within a certain distance. He put it in the back of his mind for later and rolled up the scroll and write some seal on his hand before it disappeared and he jumped down right as Kakashi arrived and his teammates both dropped from their perches in the trees.

"So you already know tree walking?" asked Kakashi as he kept reading his book.

"Yeah, the hokage taught me and I taught Sasuke who in turn taught Yugito. Apparently she wasn't taught it from where she came from since she was still in the academy and all" answered Naruto,

"Alright well, there's a clock on the three posts that's set to go off at twelve and there's two bells on my waist. You have until the alarm clock goes off to get them, any questions?" said Kakashi and all he got was silence.

"Ok, then begin" and with that all three disappeared. He instantly expanded his chakra to feel for the kids and strangely only found two. Sasuke stood on one side of the clearing on top of a tree while Yugito stood in a similar spot on the other side of the clearing. He thought nothing of it as he searched for Naruto but his instincts kicked in and he ducked to avoid a kick aimed right for his head with a steel plated boot. Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto back and pushed him a bit, forcing both to slid back a bit before stopping a good fifteen feet away from each other.

"Not bad" said Kakashi.

"Thanks, I hoped you like the surprised I gave you" said Naruto making Kakashi wonder only to realize it was him not being able to sense him.

"Why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why couldn't I sense you?"

"How should I know, I'm not you" said Naruto with a shrug. Kakashi was going to ask again but he had decided not to when Naruto charged him head on. Kakashi was going to give him a lesson on the three ninja moves but couldn't when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, forcing him to block his punch. He sent one of his own which was deflected but Kakashi twisted his body along with the deflection as he brought his now empty right hand around to Naruto. Naruto held up both hands in an X shape to block but the force and momentum of the block made him wince a little but it didn't stop him. He grabbed the fist and used it to pull Kakashi forward and land the first blow, a kick to the stomach of the jonin. Kakashi realized his mistake in underestimating the kid and grabbed the leg before pushing it, sending Naruto flying across the field and skidding to a stop.

Kakashi let out slow and shallow breaths from the air knocked out of him "That was good, really good."

"I was taught a bit by Neko and the hokage himself so I would hope I could at least land one hit" said Naruto as he stood in wait for Kakashi to attack. Both seemed to wait for the other and eventually ended up with both reading an orange book ten minutes later since both refused to make the first move. As the waited Naruto closed his book and tucked it inside his jacket only to grab a large oak leaf that flew near him.

"I didn't know we had oak here" said Naruto.

"Well there's a lot of tree's" said Kakashi with his face still buried in the book. Naruto turned the leaf from side to side before shrugging and let it go as it floated towards Kakashi who looked up briefly before going back to his book. He heard something strange though, it sounded like sizzling and he looked up again to see the large oak leaf but one side was…burning. He jumped back quickly right as the leaf exploded and smoke covered the area. Kakashi looked around in case of an attack but saw none until he relaxed a bit before he jumped back to dodge a…clawed hand. The silver haired jonin looked a little harder to see Yugito running at him with her nails extended out almost six inches and as she neared she leaned down a bit and picked up speed.

She swung at him with Kakashi easily blocked the first few and grabbed her left hand only for her to use her momentum to spin around and bring her foot up to kick him in the face but leaving her open. Kakashi saw the opening easily and kneed her in the ribs before grabbing her ankle and throwing her farther into the mist from where she came. Kakashi expanded his senses only to feel a large gust of wind slam into him and push him near the lake and dispelling the smoke.

The jonin shook his head from the brief shock only to feel the air around him heat up and looked forward to see a large fireball headed straight towards him. The copy ninja simple jumped back and to the left a little to avoid the fireball and watch it disperse once it got far enough. He stood on the water and watched the surrounding area for any movement then he saw the lake seemed to ripple in different places and felt chakra flow off of it and he realized a grave mistake he made.

"**Suiton: ****Goshokuzame(Water Release: Five eating sharks)!" **shouted Naruto as five large sharks swam at Kakashi. The silver haired jonin jumped high but only made things worse when they jumped out of the water and directly at him. One reached him and Kakashi pulled his leg back to escape it's jaws and used chakra to stay on the shark and stab it in the head then bullet dived down towards the water. As he fell he turned and threw kunai at each sharks head, effectively killing each one before he fell into the lake. Once he was underwater he noticed how unusually heavy it was and then it disappeared and the water got colder as the current picked up. Kakashi turned around only to be slammed in the stomach by a fast moving object that forced them to shoot upwards and get back on land, much to the older man's enjoyment.

He wiped the water from his eye to see Naruto standing in front of him while Sasuke and Yugito flanked both sides. Kakashi knew then that he may have to get serious, these three genin seemed to be extremely good and now was not the time to play. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and settled into his usual stance while Naruto did the same and his two teammates prepared to back him up. Then right before they charged the bell went off, signaling the end of the test allowing both sides to relax and put away their weapons.

"Good job everyone, you're the first team to ever pass my test. Naruto I didn't see that smoke bomb on the leaf coming at all and using the smoke to hid Yugito and Sasuke's attacks to lead me to the lake was brilliant" said Kakashi.

"We all figured it out before you got here that the test was about teamwork. I mean how else would three fresh genin take on a jonin otherwise so we devised a plan to take you on" said Sasuke.

"Good observation you guys, now after this I plan to do things a little different than other teams. We would to D-rank missions to get you all into the flow of teamwork and other stuff but I don't think that's necessary for this team. We need to work on some jutsu for Sasuke and Yugito while I can see Naruto has something to work on" said Kakashi getting a nod of Naruto's head in response.

"Alright that's settled then, meet here at nine tomorrow and we will start then and yes I will be here on time" said Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright guys, I'm actually tired from using that much chakra on those jutsu so I'm going to head off home. Yugito want to come or you going to stay here?" asked Naruto.

"I'll stay here and train a bit more while you two go head home. I should be back within an hour" said Yugito and both boys nodded their heads and walked their separate direction home. However, none noticed the many pairs of eyes watching each figure before they melded into the shadows of the tree line.

**Well that's that guys and girls. I hoped you all enjoyed my new story so leave a review and let me know how it was. Have a good day everyone and try not to do anything too stupid without me there to laugh at you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, how's it going? Wow guys, I am really surprised I got out a chapter this fast even though it's only 6,000 words unlike the last which was 10,000+ words. Well I have nothing to tell you all except no flames, only constructive criticism. Enjoy! :D **

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

_'Naruto'__-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"****-**demon/sentient talking in demon form

**'**_Naruto'_-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"**__-_anyone speaking through mental link

Chapter 2

Yugito let out a tired sigh as she sat down in the middle of the training field, burn marks now in various places of the field. She had decided on working with some jutsu a bit so she now didn't have to do two extra hand seals and she could reserve a bit of chakra since she now knew exactly how much chakra it took to get the certain amount of power she desired. She was resting up a bit before she went back to the apartment and since something seemed to always happen she decided to rest so she had some energy in case she was attacked again.

After waiting for close to ten minutes she felt rested enough and stood up as her muscles groaned in agony from being used once more. She turned around and instantly jumped back and into a defensive stance as an anbu with a cat mask and purple hair stood in front of her in a relaxed position.

"What do you want?" asked Yugito as she channeled chakra to her nails slowly, making her nails lengthen ever so slightly.

"I am here as per Hokage-sama's request to escort you back to your new apartment."

"Why should I trust you? The last anbu I saw tried to kill Naruto and I" said Yugito with a slight glare.

"You know anbu are not allowed to show their faces."

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Only a select few have seen my face on the job, Naruto is one of them" said the anbu as she moved her mask to the side to show her face.

"My name is Yugao Uzuki, I am Naruto's personal anbu guard until he reached chunin level and from here on out you are also on my list. It is a pleasure to meet you Yugito-san" said the now identified Yugao as she held out a hand to shake Yugito's. Yugito hesitated at first but walked slowly to her and let her nails shorten once again before she shook the woman's hand and the woman smiled at her.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. Let's get a move on now, I believe that you have to be back here quite early" said Yugao. Yugito nodded her head and let Yugao put her mask back on and jumped off and gained a bit of distance before following her. She allowed her to distance herself simply as a precautionary measure in case anything happens like it had happened a few nights ago. As time passed she gained more confidence and slowly made her way forward to be only fifteen feet away from her but she was instantly on edge again as anbu appeared at her ten, two, nine, three, five, seven and six o'clock positions.

"Ma'am, we have reports of hostile shinobi within the area. There are jonin looking as we speak but we were told to take positions around target B on route to target A" said a bear masked anbu.

"Wait, are they after said targets?" asked Yugao.

"It's currently unknown ma'am, we are only taking precautions."

"Alright, only three of you are necessary for this, four need take off and scout for the hostiles while I move to target A. The other three move to the Uchiha compound and protect target B and C until I arrive and give further orders."

"Yes ma'am" said the bear masked anbu before he the other anbu jumped off, leaving only one anbu on either side of her and one behind her.

"Monkey, go to the Uchiha clan compound and check his status, he is a high valued and unprotected target. We will follow you to allow us more cover" said the anbu to Yugito's right as the anbu behind her dashed to the left and her group quickly followed suit. They had made it into the Uchiha compound and were on the way to the former house of the clan heads when the anbu that was sent in front of them was found dead on the roof, burn marks and massive holes were found on his body.

"Sir, we need to find target C and leave now" said a boar masked anbu before he was impaled by a large spear of lighting and a small spark shot at him, causing the lighting spear to explode. The explosion knocked the snake masked anbu and Yugito away from the man and instantly the snake masked anbu grabbed Yugito's waist and skidded to a stop before setting her down and assuming a defensive stance next to her. A man seemed to faze into existence along the roof top and slowly walked forward towards them but the most noticeable part about him was he was wearing Kumo attire.

"Only one left, jeez Konoha anbu aren't too good" said the Kumo ninja as he continued to walk forward and the anbu drew his sword.

"You are hereby sentenced to death for the murder of two anbu level ninja" said the anbu only for the Kumo ninja to laugh.

"No" said the ninja before the anbu felt a sharp object pass through his chest, piercing his lungs.

"You are sentenced to death for taking our weapon" said the Kumo ninja before pulling out his hand and the anbu fell down onto the roof.

"H-how?" asked the anbu as his life started to fade away.

"Simple, I used your already defensive stance and attitude against you. I created a clone to walk forward and I snuck up behind you. It was a simple plan that most chunin could do, I was surprised you actually fell for it." The anbu only gurgled a bit in response before his life left him completely and his body slowly slid down the roof and fell to the ground.

Then the man turned to her "Now it's your turn. You thought you could run away from us but you just can't run fast enough. Prepare yourself because your time is up." He pulled out a kunai and Yugito let her nails extend a bit as she prepared for him to attack only to feel the area getting hotter and hotter. She glanced left to see a large fireball getting closer then looked forward again to see the man already across the roof and a safe distance away. She used that distance to jump out of the way and run the direction of where the fireball had been sent from. She had gotten close to fifty feet away from where she was when Sasuke appeared next to her.

"Well, it seems there are two targets I can take out now and I'll surely be praised" said the man as he went through some hand signs before he stopped. All around them water droplets seemed to form from nothing and move rapidly around them.

"I-impossible…only one man has ever been able to do that" said the man before someone spoke in a demonic voice.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)!" **shouted a voice and before anyone could do anything the water formed a large dragon that grabbed the kumo man by his stomach. It flew across the roof top, dragging his head along the tiles before shooting upwards into the sky before dropping down and slamming into the ground in an explosion of water. Once the water had left the area and flowed down the streets it showed the man but large holes were now in his stomach and his neck seemed to be twisted at a weird angle that was not natural, signaling his death.

A few moments later a figure landed on the roof next to them but with how little light there was all the two new genin could see was a pair of crimson eyes that watched them in the night before it moved and turned a bit to show a small wisp of blonde hair. He looked at the moon and pulled down his scarf which covered his face and sighed heavily as he felt a large portion of his chakra gone but it quickly returned to him.

"_**How much chakra is left from one tail and mine?" **_asked Naruto through the mental link in his head.

"_**That move alone took most, if not all of your own chakra and I used mine to refill yours quickly. You have two to three large moves like that left before you're dry and maybe five C rank jutsu if you really ration chakra on them" **_responded Hitome through the mental link.

"Naruto?" said a voice from across the building.

Naruto turned and smiled a toothy grin, showing off his abnormally large canines "Sorry, I was just thinking over some stuff. Are you all ok?"

"Yeah, we're both unharmed" said Sasuke as he walked up to Naruto with Yugito close by.

"Well, we don't have much time if what the book's I've read are correct. They say after one there are usually a few other people if they traveled as a two or three man cell. So let's get to a better position, I plan to go to the hokage tower. I know that's the safest place for people with our….special problems" said Naruto hinting at their host status and last of clan status.

"What formation?" asked Yugito.

"Manji, I'm in front, Sasuke to the right of me and Yugito to the left. If we stop we form same formation but closer and back to back if surrounded" said Naruto, getting a nod of both of his teammate's heads before they took off. As they ran through the compound and out into the village they fell into formation and each watched their respective zones as they had read about in a book in the academy. They paced themselves as so no one would get tired and each had time to scan the area with little chance to miss anything important. As they neared the tower Naruto held out a hand signaling the other two too stop for on the building in front of them stood a large and muscular man.

"Well well, just the little runts I was looking for" said the man as he cracked his knuckles. Naruto grabbed the blades that were situated behind him and pulled both out as he slid into a defensive stance like the rest of his team. The large man seemed to smirk before jumping off the building and headed right towards the three. He flew at them at close to chunin speeds and right as he entered the ten foot zone between him and the kids they went into action. Naruto ran at the man and jumped up while attempting to slice him only for the man to knock away the fist and deliver a punch to Naruto's gut, sending him a good ten feet away from him. Sasuke and Yugito attacked together, hoping with two he would go for one and leave the other to attack but they were proven wrong when he spun in mid air and clothes lined both of them into the ground before skidding to a stop a few feet away. The man pulled out two kunai and aimed for the genin that were still getting up only to be thrown to the left by a small but powerful burst of wind. The large man looked to his right to see the boy he had knocked away earlier already helping up his teammates and settling into a bare handed stance, his dagger like weapons were gone.

"Not bad kid, what rank are you three anyway?" asked the man as he pulled out two kunai, one for each hand.

"We are genin of this village, what rank are you?" asked Naruto, seeing no harm in telling him.

"Jonin of kumo since you asked so nicely. I'm shocked that kids your age and rank are quite good, most chunin couldn't react that well after being knocked back that hard. You've got some skill, all of you it seems by how you are acting so this might be a little more interesting than I thought." Naruto narrowed his now normal blue eyes before the jonin charged them at speeds that were extremely difficult for the three to follow.

As the man appeared he swung at Naruto who grabbed his hand and used it to bring his foot around in a crescent kick but the large man blocked his kick with ease by using his right forearm to stop it. However in doing that he played into their plan, he felt a hard punch to his chest which forced the wind out of him and right after the kid in the suit let go he was kicked in the stomach hard enough to make him skid across the roof a good six feet. He looked up and saw a large ball of fire form right in front of him and with the proximity of said jutsu he only had enough time to protect his face before he was engulfed in flames.

Sasuke let out a tired sigh from having to use that jutsu again, he had just finished training so he was already low and using that jutsu twice was really taxing on him. He ate a soldier pill quickly and felt his reserves fill up to close to 2/4th's of the way full and his body seemed to straighten up a bit as he slid back into his stance. The fire pushed the jonin back a bit before dispersing to show a severely burned man, the only thing left was a torn and burned flat jacket.

"You kids are going to become a real problem in the future" said the man in a low voice as they all noticed his chakra spike and lighting seemed to flow around his arm.

"I cannot let you three live" said the jonin as he charged lighting into a ball but it seemed to slowly forming into an actual ball which allowed Naruto time to run at the man with his team close behind him. The large man made a single hand sign and a clone appeared next to him in a small flash of lightning before running to intercept the kid's assault.

Naruto went first and tried to strike him in the stomach but the man was no longer playing with him and deflected his wrist while delivering a devastating knee to the stomach and following up with a punch to the face which sent him sailing backwards. Sasuke went for a kick to the leg but in turn his foot was grabbed and brought closer only to be slammed in the gut by the hulking man and send flying after Naruto thanks to the man kicking him on the back. Yugito went for his neck with her clawed hand but the man grabbed her wrist and sent a fist into her side, breaking a few ribs before he slammed her into the roof before picking her up by her pony tail and delivering one last punch to her stomach which set her sailing across the roof and land right in front of Naruto.

Naruto picked up Yugito and looked to the lighting clone to see him run through hand seals before shouting **"Yurayura Ranpu no Jutsu (Flickering Light Technique)!" **The man's body glowed before it exploded in a bright light, forcing all three to cover their eyes and once it died down they opened them to see nothing but horror. The man had his hand pointed at them and the orb of lightning chakra was complete.

"Be gone, **Raiton**: **Idai shōmetsu(Lightning release: Great Annihilation!)" **shouted the man before the orb cracked a bit before a large beam, ten feet wide engulfed the three and destroyed a bit of the building along with leaving no trace of the kids after it had died down.

The jonin sighed tiredly "Now all I have to do is high tail it out of here and I'm home fr-ugh!" The man gurgled blood when something sharp passed through his lungs and he looked down to see a hand covered in lightning and knew exactly what it was and laughed his ass off.

"How ironic, done in by my own element" said the man as the light left his eyes and he slumped over before the hand was pulled out of his chest and he fell down. Kakashi wiped off some blood and sighed, looking at the damage of the building to his right and passed it. Over a few other buildings to see his three genin students standing on the roof not too far away from where he was. He quickly ran over to the three and looked them over for any severe injuries, after all they had fought a jonin for quite a while.

"Is everyone doing alright?" asked Kakashi and he was relieved at the answer he got.

"I've only got a few bruises and minor chakra exhaustion, Yugito seemed to have gotten a few broken ribs and Naruto is suffering from severe chakra exhaustion" said Sasuke as he set Naruto down. Naruto looked extremely pale and his face showed he was in good amount of pain while Sasuke seemed just a little pale and Yugito clutched her right side and he noticed a bit of blood leaking from the side of her mouth.

Then instantly he went into anbu mode and his gaze became serious "How did you escape that jutsu?"

Naruto coughed before speaking "Remember what the Hokage told you all about what I had inherited somehow?"

Everyone nodded their heads "Well it wasn't just water, it was all of his abilities somehow."

Kakashi's lone eye widened "So you used…."

"Yeah, that's the second time I've actually used it, first time to ever use in combat. It takes a tremendous amount of chakra because I move so fast compared to my normal speed and I didn't place a seal down so it was almost all chakra. I have to work on my speed and creating my own seal if I really want to make it fast and less chakra taxing" said Naruto in a shaky voice before Kakashi patted his shoulder and did the same for the two others.

"You three did amazing, much better than anyone out there besides the anbu and jonin and a select few chunin. I know you're all exhausted but we still have a village to secure and we need to get you three somewhere safe and away from prying eyes."

"No worries senpai, my team has dealt with all other threats within the village" said a Neko masked anbu from behind the genin.

"What happened to the ones following you Naruto?" asked Yugao.

"They were on edge and seemed out of it while scanning the area and before I knew it they had all died within a few minutes. It was almost as if they knew what anbu did what and how they would react because when they died they all seemed completely caught off guard even though they were anbu."

Neko's eyes narrowed "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. We've had some problems recently with anbu being killed on missions that usually wouldn't kill a jonin which led us to believe we have a spy within our ranks. Thank you for the information Naruto, I might ask for more specific details later on about each ones death for confirmation but for now I have a medic at the Uchiha estate to heal you three. Senpai, the hokage wants to talk to you about some things concerning your mission and others as well." Kakashi nodded his head and waved to his students before disappearing leaving Neko behind.

"I will escort you to the compound and take up my previous position as your guard and Sasuke is now under my watch as well." All three nodded their heads and Sasuke picked up Naruto and Yugao helped Yugito up and carried her on her back as they ran across roof tops to the compound.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next Day 

Training ground 7

"Is everyone alright today?" asked Kakashi with worry in his eye.

"I'm alright" said Sasuke.

"I need another day to rest, my body is still healing from loss of chakra" said Naruto. Yes, he did have full reserves but Hitome's chakra was used too much yesterday so the healing factor was slowed down severely.

"I should be fine as long as it's lite training" said Yugito as she rubbed her bandaged side.

Kakashi sighed "Alright, I believe now would be a good time to talk then. What I'm going to tell you concerns you and even though I was told not to tell you three need to know. Do you know the real reason you were put on a team?"

He got silence in response "That's what I figured, I didn't think any of you knew. Now the real reason you were put together was simple, to create a fighting force that no one could stand against. We knew you three were the best choice, two containers and the last Uchiha of Konoha were the best we had and with you all being well versed it fit perfectly. Sasuke and Naruto were already known to work with one another and with Yugito carrying a similar burden to Naruto we figured you would all work together nicely. Did you think you three being parried together with an ex-anbu captain was just a coincidence?"

Naruto shrugged "I thought it wasn't and I guess I was right. It seemed a bit strange and I guess this is why."

Kakashi nodded his head "Well now that you know I will be letting you know of your training regime starting tomorrow. We will train you with anbu recruits tomorrow for the next month and after that we will go on a C-rank mission and maybe a few others if we can before the chunin exams. By then you will all be chunin material and we changed the terms of the treaty, Sasuke will go with you two to Kumo to train since you will be training as a team for so long. Now all of you go home and relax because the next month will be hell. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, what kind of training will this be?" asked Yugito.

"Most will be conditioning but every few days we will work on some ninjutsu, genjutsu and a bit of Fuinjutsu for those that can use it well enough. Taijutsu will be taught along with conditioning and eventually we will split into styles and affinities along with how well versed everyone is in each subject. Is that all?"

Everyone nodded their heads "Alright, see you tomorrow and remember, no one but anbu and above know about this." Kakashi leveled a glare with all three before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a moment later Neko appeared where he stood.

"What's wrong Yugao?" asked Sasuke. Yes, Sasuke knew her name since she had told him the night before as she was escorting him back home. She had been recently tasked to guard him

"I am here of my own accord, I plan to tell you a bit about anbu training. We will be pushing all of you to the limit and beyond that, we will break you and mold you into the best you can be. It will be the hardest thing you have ever done but if you make it through you will be able to stand by some jonin as a team in the power division if all goes well. Now experience will be the only thing missing so you need to take a high C rank or possible a low B rank mission and that should get you some decent experience in the field. If I can I will ask the commander to allow us to take your team and maybe a few anbu to a few bandit camps and get some practice in. Have all of you made your first kill?"

"I did a few months before coming here, I was being attacked by a drunk and used what I knew to fight back" said Yugito, still a little upset about it.

"I killed the man in the Uchiha compound last night" said Naruto, his face showed little emotion but his eyes were full of regret.

"I had killed a man a few weeks ago when he was drunk and decided to wander into my compound. He trashed a few building before I caught him and tried to restrain him but he turned out to be a ninja and started throwing around some jutsu so I acted in self defense" said Sasuke, his eyes also showing a bit of regret.

"Here's some advice for you all, stop thinking about them like they were saints and that you had a choice. They tried to attack you or your friends and you acted accordingly like any ninja, which you all are. Death is part of life and extremely common in a ninja's life so get used to it quickly or find a different line of work" said Yugao in a professional tone. All three seemed to brighten up a bit but there was still underlying regret in each of their eyes which gave Yugao a bit of hope.

"I can tell you still feel regret which is good, if you don't then you need to get yourself evaluated quickly. All ninja feel some kind of regret or remorse and some find ways to cope with it but all ninja feel the same as you do now. Now let's not stay like this though, where do you guys want to go?"

"I just want to get some rest" said Naruto, getting a nod of both kid's heads.

"We can stay at my compound, the main house is plenty big enough" said Sasuke, a small pain in his heart passed quickly before he shook it off. They were long gone and there was no reason he shouldn't find a way to fill that gap with something new to help him heal like he and Naruto had agreed on.

"Ok I'll trail behind you all, is there anything you need once we get there?"

"I won't need anything right now, I just clean my clothes with a water jutsu and dry them by channeling fire chakra around my body with it on" said Naruto as he stood up slowly, his teammates following suit.

"Mind teaching me that?" asked Sasuke to which Yugito asked the same question as well.

"Yeah, maybe after training if I can move" said Naruto jokingly but deep down he knew it was probably true, he wouldn't be fairing to good after training for the first week or two. Both thanked him before they took off towards the Uchiha compound with Yugao trailing not far behind the group.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night in Naruto's mindscape

Naruto walked into the small home only to be hit in the face by confetti and tackled to the ground. Naruto fought with Hitome for close to five minutes before breaking free and standing up then helping her to her feet as well.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto as he brushed off his clothes and sat down next to her on the long couch.

"You were able to use the hiraishin in battle so well and it was only your second time using it!" said Hitome with a large smile on her face.

"I still don't really see the big deal, yeah I did it but it was more luck than anything."

Hitome's happy nature seemed to disappear when he said that "The seal Mito made was meant only to replicate water jutsu of Tobimara, not anything else. You've already been able to sense people within a good radius by using chakra pulses underground and using the hiraishin at such an early age is a tremendous feet. Yes, they both severely drain chakra since you haven't practiced using them but they are moves that made him feared. With me inside you it only makes you that much more dangerous when you master them and my chakra."

"Oh, I didn't really think about it that way. Sorry Hitome, saying like that makes me grateful I got such a chance and no one else did."

Hitome smiled at him "Don't apologize, you didn't know and it's not your fault you didn't. Also didn't I tell you call me Hitome-chan?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Sorry, Hitome-chan."

"Better, now since we won't be able to get much practice in during your 'training' as they call it. I want you to read over the scrolls in the my bedroom that Mito left me for you to study. They help with chakra control and there are plenty of water and a few wind jutsu for you to learn and a select few genjutsu I think will help. One scroll is Tobimara's personally made genjutsu and next to it is the kistune clan genjutsu scroll that most can't even be dispelled by a sharingan if used with my chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened quite a bit before he stood and bowed lowly "Thank you for all of this, Hitome-chan." He felt her grab his shoulders and lift him up before hugging him tightly, confusing him a bit as too why she hugged him.

"Don't work to hard this next month and be careful. It may be training as they call it but anything can happen in the presence of anbu so I'll be at the ready if you need any chakra."

Naruto chuckled a bit and hugged her back "I will Hitome-chan, I will."

Hitome smiled when he hugged back "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Now why don't you get to reading and I'll get some sleep while you do that?" They separated and Naruto nodded his head before they walked into her personal room while Naruto sat in a chair near a large book shelf while Hitome laid down on her king size bed with white and deep crimson colored bed spread. For close to eight hours Hitome slept peacefully while Naruto studied through a few scrolls, reading and rereading each one so he knew them perfectly before he felt a tug, signaling his body was waking him up. He walked over to Hitome and shook her a bit causing her eyes to open slightly as she looked to him for why he woke her up.

"I'm waking up, I'll see you tonight and I will make sure to talk to you whenever you want to talk" said Naruto before leaning down and kissing her cheek before he disappeared into nothing. Hitome lay in the bed, her face now was just as red as the bed sheet's she lay in.

"Baka…" said Hitome with a slight glare before she got up and went to make herself some tea. After all she had just woke up so she needed something to really get her going, sealed or not she was going to train to stay in shape.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside 

Naruto had finished eating breakfast and cleaned up his plate right before he did some stretches then he decided to wait outside the Uchiha compound for the rest of his team. He stood around for twenty minutes before he saw Sasuke appear and quickly followed behind him a few minutes later was Yugito. Yugito now wore a skin tight purple shirt with while lines going along the right side of the shirt with black pants similar to what jonin and anbu wore. Sasuke wore the same thing as before but his shirt was black instead of its usual blue color.

"Ready to go?" asked Naruto getting an nod of each of his teammates heads.

"Follow me please" said a voice from above causing both to turn and look to see a bird masked anbu. All three said nothing and the anbu took off with the genin following right after him. They ran across the village and stopped in front of training ground 44, the forest of death as most called it. In front of it was close to twenty men and women that stood together in single file lines, four across each row and five rows down was how they stood. Naruto's team landed near the group and stood behind the others in the same order with one free space next to them which was quickly filled by a man they had never met before.

Seeing as they were early the man turned to them and spoke "Hi, my name's Maki. What's yours?"

"You're not curious as to why kids are here?" asked Sasuke.

Maki shrugged "If you made it here then you are some pretty strong kids so I don't need to question my superior's decisions."

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, that's Sasuke Uchiha and Yugito Nii" said Naruto and Maki smiled and waved to both kids who did the same.

"Cool, well I think it's about to start but best of luck guys. I hope to see you on the other side" said Maki before standing at attention and the other three followed suit. A few minutes later a cloud of smoke appeared in front of them and to team seven's surprise Kakashi walked forward except he seemed dead serious.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I will be your commanding officer and I would like to welcome you all to hell." All three genin audible gulped at the words of their sensei…no their commander as he opened his arms wide to show off the ever intimidating Forest of Death.

**Well that's chapter 2 of New Hope. I hoped everyone liked it and again it's a little hard writing this story since I've never put any of my characters in anbu at all so starting so early should be interesting. Now they won't be anything near Kakashi by the time this is over but together they may have a small chance at taking him down but individually they could take on quite a few chunin by the time there done. This may be anbu training but it's more of an introduction and most there are qualified jonin so they are already far in their own studies unlike the three here. Well I hoped everyone liked it and I might update soon or a month from now so don't wait up for an update. Have a good day and don't do anything stupid without inviting me first! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, how's it going? I hope everything is well and if not this story might help. Enjoy :D**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

_'Naruto'__-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"****-**demon/sentient talking in demon form

'_Naruto'_-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"**__-_anyone speaking through mental link

Chapter 3

His breath was shallow and he had lost too much blood but it didn't' stop him from still applying the small amount of medical ninjutsu to him. His body was motionless and his eyes hardly focused while he stared at the sky and tears ran down the man's face.

"D-don't….g…give me th…at look…You…s-sav…ed this place…..j-just let m..e go" said the man lying before he in ragged and spread out speech patterns.

"No! You helped too, everyone did and I'm not leaving here without you!"

The man below him smiled "Y-you'll h..have to…my time….h-has come...k-k-keep your…team s..afe…a..and get a g-girl...to ke-ep…you..happy…goodbye…old friend." The man healing him added more chakra and tried as hard as he could until he realized his hopeless attempts and looked into his comrades lifeless eyes.

"So long…old friend" said the man as he closed his friends eyes and wept, tears falling onto the fresh green grass.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Earlier that day

"Your last mission for today is destroying a bandit camp ten miles north east of the main gate and kill all who are inside. They have not taken any hostages or anything but they have been terrorizing the local town and stealing from any who stray to close. This is a simple mission, get in and get out quick and clean. Dismissed" said the Hokage to team 7 and the extra member Maki before they saluted and left the tower.

They met up at the front gate a few hours later but now Kakashi stood with them.

"I will accompany you four on this mission to see if your skills are where we want them to be, I will be helping but I will not lead this mission. Maki, you are trying to get into the anbu corps so you will lead this mission and I will be here simply as a sensei to my team."

Maki nodded his head "Yes commander, I assume everyone here is ready so let's go ahead and move out." Not a second later they all took off towards the location told to them by the hokage and on the way not a word was spoken between them as they readied themselves for the upcoming fight.

As the sun had reached its peak in the sky the team arrived the heavily wooded area surrounding the bandit camp. Maki, being the team leader went through the plan he had created on the way there.

"I want Naruto, Sasuke and Yugito to hit the camp from the front as hard as you can and stay close to each other. Your teamwork will allow you to easily rid the camp with little problems and while you two are at that Kakashi and I will attack from the back and make our way to the leader and take him out before cleaning up any stragglers. Is there any questions?"

He got silence "Good, you three move out and as soon as you get there move it, we will meet up in the center of the camp." Everyone nodded their heads before they ran off in different directions before taking places at their positions.

Naruto held up a hand to stop his teammates and told them to check their gear before moving towards the camp walls. The three genin had once again changed clothes but decided on similar sets since they were a team through and through. Both were clothed like Naruto but with few altercations, Yugito's was mainly purple with gold accents and Sasuke's was mainly black with red accents while Naruto's changed to mainly black with crimson and gold accents. After a quick run through, each checking their hidden blades and armor was in place before moving forward.

Yugito and Sasuke flew through hand signs before shouted **"Kumiawase: Moeru sandāboruto(Combination: Blazing thunder bolt)!" **Yugito let loose a large discharge of lighting towards the gate and Sasuke shot off a thin stream of fire that the lighting seemed to wrap around before impacting the doors of the camp in a fiery explosion. Before any bandits near the explosion could act they were killed with a large dragon of water that seemed to dance around the small pockets of fire before dispersing after killing close to thirty bandits.

"Alright, we move together towards the center" said Naruto as they ran into the camp. The camp was classified as small but a small camp held close to one hundred men so the five men had quite a bit of work cut out for them. Naruto's group seemed to break through with ease, with Sasuke and Yugito's lighting jutsu they eradicated the most while Naruto's godly affinity over water allowed him to easily clean up any stragglers, letting his water jutsu do the work for him. However as they neared the large tent in the center of the arena they were frozen in shock at what they saw.

Maki had pushed Kakashi out of the way right as a bolt of lightning passed right through his chest before he fell to the ground with a dull thud. All four looked on in shock before Kakashi ran to tackle his students to the ground before another bolt of lightning passed by. As soon as they hit the ground a large pulse of demonic energy was excluded from beneath Kakashi who moved out of the way as Naruto stood, red aura flowing off of him like smoke from a fire.

His eyes were blood red with black slits and they promised pain to the ex-jonin in front of them. A dark skinned man with twin kiba swords stood with a smirk on his face as he waited for the boy to charge at him like the other foolish man had. However he was surprised when the other two stood, the other boy's eyes were glowed red with two tome in each while the girls eyes were miss matched, one being gold and the other forest green.

However strange enough the boy with yellow hair spoke **"It seems today a member of the seven swordsmen of Kiri will die!" **Not even a second later he felt the impact of a foot on his stomach followed up by a smaller foot to kick him in the air, high enough to ascent past the tree line and into the sky. He looked to see the sun and a figure that flew towards him and high speeds, he tried to make out the figure only to see bright red eyes with two tome marks in each before said person's fist slammed into his chest. The punch alone was chakra enhanced which broke a few ribs that stabbed his lungs and caused his heart to freeze up before sending him into the ground and speeds matched by few, breaking his back and neck while killing him only seconds later.**(Yes, I know it was easy but he wasn't expecting two demon containers and an Uchiha to attack that fast and with Ranmaru not there he died quickly.)**

Sasuke landed on the ground and quickly ran to his friend as his hands glowed green and he attempted to save his teammates life.

However his breath was shallow and he had lost to much blood but it didn't' stop him from still applying the small amount of medical ninjutsu to him. His body was motionless and his eyes hardly focused while he stared at the sky and tears ran down the man's face.

"D-don't….g…give me th…at look…You…s-sav…ed this place…..j-just let m..e go" said Maki lying before he in ragged and spread out speech patterns.

"No! You helped too, everyone did and I'm not leaving here without you!"

The man below him smiled "Y-you'll h..have to…my time….h-has come...k-k-keep your…team s..afe…a..and get a g-girl...to ke-ep…you..happy…goodbye…old friend." Sasuke added more chakra and tried as hard as he could until he realized his hopeless attempts and looked into his comrades lifeless eyes.

"So long…old friend" said Maki as he closed his friends eyes and wept, tears falling onto the fresh green grass. Sasuke felt arms wrap around him and a head lean on his shoulder as long hair draped on his back, signaling it was Yugito. Naruto looked upon the scene with sadness but knew that was not his place to intervene, he needed to let his friend mourn and Yugito would comfort him just fine. He had know Sasuke and Maki were growing close during camp and he assumed he resembled the young Uchiha's older brother of some sort and with his death it would only deal another blow to the Uchiha's already destroyed mind. He just hoped he would be able to stay along the path of light and not stray to far into the darkness as many of his clan had.

Naruto let the thought leave his mind before turning to Kakashi who was sealing up the man's body "Sensei, how could we kill him so quickly while Maki was killed with ease by that man?"

"He somehow placed a paralyzing seal on the ground and let me to it and since I wasn't expecting any type of seals from him I got caught in it and Maki pushed me out of the way and got hit. As for how you killed him well two of you were enhanced by your bijuu and with Sasuke's sharingan and adrenaline running through him he was caught by surprised. If he was then it would have been quite a lot of damage on the both of you and since this guy was known for stealing the swords he wasn't a real member of the Kiri swordsmen" said Kakashi as he rolled his shoulders to get some of the stiffness out.

Naruto glanced to his teammates who were sealing away their comrades body "Do you think they'll be ok? Sasuke was really close to him over this past month and watching him die must really mess him up, I mean I'm sad but I wasn't as close to him as Sasuke was."

"They should be fine but it's going to take some time, I don't plan to take you two on any missions for at least a week. I want Sasuke to have some time to cool off and relax from this before sending you three into any other missions, D rank or not."

Naruto nodded his head and his two teammates walked back to them, both seemed downtrodden while Sasuke's eyes had reverted to normal along with Yugito Naruto's stayed the same.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Yugito, wondering why her fellow container still had his bijuu chakra flowing through him.

"I know you two won't be very alert on the way back no matter what so I'm taking extra precaution and using Hitome's chakra to expand my emotions sensing ability a bit farther to scan for threats."

"I know this is tough everyone but we need to get going, I don't want any rouge ninja to get the drop on us. Stay focused until we are within the village walls, once there will debrief and you can go home and rest for a week. Now let's move out" said Kakashi before he took off in the direction of village with his team following right behind him with Naruto in the very back to make sure no one caught them from behind since his other teammates weren't faring well.

It was a short run back since they didn't have to look for any stray bandit's to alert the camp and within the next few hours they made it to the hokage tower where Kakashi spoke for the team.

"Team seven reporting in, we neutralized the bandit camp but encountered heavy resistance from Raiga, a rouge member of Kiri. He used a seal to paralyze me and Maki pushed me out of the way of an attack and he was killed by said attack. My team then killed Raiga in a surprise attack and I have both sealed within a scroll" said Kakashi before setting down a scroll on the hokage's desk.

"Very well, we will have the funereal tomorrow at the base of the hokage tower. Your team will not be taking any missions for a week as customary for any genin team and we will see what mission they will take when they get back, dismissed" said Hiruzen before the team filed out and all that remained was Kakashi.

"How is he taking it?"

"Sasuke saw the man as a brother because of the resemblance in how he looked and acted. He should be ok by the end of next week but I don't know what it will to the team as a whole, Naruto already came to terms that something would happen and seemed ok but Sasuke and Yugito took it hard when they saw it. I will watch over them along with Yugao to see if they are fit for duty by next week" said Kakashi before he bowed and disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood on the roof of the Uchiha's clan head house as he watched Sasuke sit on the dock on the lake and Yugito walked up to him. She placed a shoulder on him and they seemed to exchange words before she sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto felt a small pang in his heart but ignored it and looked to the sky before a voice spoke from behind him.

"You know I had the same thing happen to me" said Kakashi as he stood a few feet away from him.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

"My teammate loved this girl on our team while I showed indifference to both. I used to watch them show fondness to each other but no real feelings came out of from the girl, I just hope this time it's different for their sake."

Naruto looked to his teammates again "I hope so too, he needs her more than I do. That's why I stopped showing any real affection towards her and she gradually drifted towards Sasuke over the past month. Was it the right thing to do, throw away my own feelings for the sake of my friend?"

"That's a question you must answer yourself" said Yugao as she stood next to Kakashi and Naruto eyed her closely. He noticed the brief glance she directed to Kakashi but quickly faced forward to watch his teammates as Naruto made a mental note to try to see if there was any real feelings towards the two.

"Well, the funeral will be around four tomorrow so I need some rest before I go. I'll see you all there" said Naruto before he jumped off the building and headed to a house he used a few streets away from Sasuke's.

Next day

Naruto dropped a flower on the grave of his fallen comrade before moving out of the way and standing a few feet away to let others do the same. He watched Sasuke let go of a rose with a shaky had and Yugito following suit before standing next to him. They all stood and listened to the ceremony before everyone slowly left, leaving only team 7.

Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder "Don't dwell over this, it won't be good for any of you if you do. Grieving is natural but if you dwell it will make things worse and you two know Maki wouldn't want that. I'll be at the compound training if you need anything."

Naruto turned and walked away with Kakashi followed suit only for Sasuke to speak "Thank you…" Naruto didn't respond and Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder before they disappeared, leaving Sasuke, Yugito and a hidden Yugao alone at the grave site.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need to meditate Sensei, I'll see you sometime tomorrow" said Naruto quietly before he walked off to a small house near the main compound. It was a simple one story house, two bedroom, two bath with a medium sized living room and a decent kitchen as well. He walked to the back and into the guest bedroom to see seals covering the walls and he closed the door before making a half ram hand sign and the seals covering the room glowed bright. He sat on the small mat in the middle of the floor with candles in each corner of said matt and he quietly went into his mindscape.

Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in the exact room he was in except there were no seals covering the walls signaling he was now within his mindscape. He stood and removed his hood before walking into the hall and down it to reach the living room and see Hitome sprawled out on the sofa in deep sleep. He decided waking her would be best since he was supposed to be here doing training for something he was not told about so he knelt down and nudged her shoulder lightly and she awoke.

Hitome stretched before sitting up and rubbing her eye "You're here already?"

"Yeah, I left the funeral a bit early to leave my two teammates alone for a bit" said Naruto, a brief flash of pain was shown in his eyes before it disappeared.

"You know, throwing you feelings away was quite a brave thing to do" said Hitome in a serious manner even with her half awake.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You know exactly what I mean, you tried throwing away your feelings for Yugito knowing that you truly didn't feel the same but Sasuke was starting too. You can't keep that hidden forever you know?"

Naruto sighed "Yes, I know that Hitome-chan. I will give it up one day but now isn't the time but I promise you I will tell them one day."

She smiled and ruffled his hair "Good, now let's go outside and start that training of yours." Naruto nodded his head and let her stand before following her deep into the clearing, so far out he was having a bit of difficulty seeing the house.

"Now sit" said Hitome and he did just that right as she set a bowl of water down.

"Now I discussed briefly with you that with your unnatural affinity for water and wind that it should have allowed you to be able to use the Hyoton or ice bloodline. This will be hard to activate since you have never done this nor did it really come natural seeing as I implanted the water affinity into you so it will take some work but once you get it down it will be just as easy for you as any ice wielder."

Naruto's eyes widened "Are you kidding?"

"No, I am most certainly not kidding. Now, what you need to do is focus chakra into the water and slowly add wind chakra to it. You know how it feels when you use wind chakra and water chakra so now all you have to do is add them together but it should come almost naturally to you because of how high you are attuned to each element." Naruto nodded his head and focused on the bowl in front of him then he slowly tried to add wind chakra only for the water to start to move around because of the wind in it. He tried again and again and the best he got was the water staying still but it got a bit colder than it was before.

He sighed "I can't do this, without the bloodline it's impossible."

Hitome sat down in front of him "Try thinking about two things that you believe belong together and let them fuse."

"Like who?"

"You and me silly" said Hitome with a smile making Naruto stare at her in disbelief but quickly realize what she was doing, or so he thought. As soon as she said that the bowl started to grow frost the water at the top seemed frozen.

'_Just a little bit more' _thought Hitome.

"You're kidding, you're just trying to get in my head" said Naruto in disbelief. Hitome's face instantly changed to sadness and she stood and turned around.

"If you see it that way then fine, I'll just be going" said Hitome before Naruto stood up and held a hand out to her.

"Stop!" he shouted and instantly a mirror of ice appeared in front of her to show her smiling visage.

She turned and hugged him tightly "Congratulations, you did it!" She jumped up and down a bit while hugging a still shocked Naruto before he hugged back and once she stopped hugging she pulled back but not without kissing his cheek.

"Besides, I wasn't kidding when I said that" she said with a toothy grin. Naruto was once again in shock before he hugged her back and they stood there for a while and Hitome felt the side of her kimono getting slightly wet as she realized he was crying a bit. She pulled him back and looked him dead in the eye(he is the same height as her so it's eye level for both)

"Why are you crying about this? I thought it was a good thing" said Hitome with a small bit of sadness in her voice, thinking the blonde jinchuuriki was to do with this.

He smiled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve "It's not that, it's just I would have never thought anyone could actually like me for real, not just simple crush like Yugito. Well I'm not really sure if this will amount to much but just the thought seems to make me really happy."

Hitome smiled sadly at him, realizing what he meant "Don't worry, I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't sure. You just seem to bring all these feelings out in me I have never had before and this is how Mito-chan described how she felt to Hashirama so I figured you wouldn't mind giving it a shot."

Naruto shook his head with a stupid grin still on his face "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Good, now let's get back to work on this ice element before we forget about it" said Hitome as she got Naruto to focus once again at the task at hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One week later

Naruto stood next to Kakashi as he sat on the roof in silence with Yugao standing next to Kakashi. They waited for ten to fifteen minutes before Kakashi opened his lone eye and spoke to them.

"The clone listened to his conversation, he's stable but not close enough to take on any missions for a few days. Yugao I want you to get him through some training exercises along with Yugito to make sure they are in shape and console him as best you can while I'm gone."

"Where are you going senpai?" asked Yugao.

"I'm taking Naruto on a missions since he's healthy and can perform so no reason to waste any time sitting around when he can be getting more experience and besides it's only one small mission outside of the wall's" said Kakashi.

Yugao sighed "Very well, I will see you soon senpai." Kakashi nodded his head and Yugao jumped off towards the Uchiha main compound before Kakashi turned to Naruto and spoke.

"Look I know it's not good to go without your team but we recently received info on a camp that's holding slaves and we've already dispatched most of the anbu to other missions so we need anyone that knows the routine and right now you're the only extra we have. It will be a difficult mission but I will stick with you through most of it so there shouldn't be any problems. We have to get to the camp and get a good visual of it before we play anything out, pack whatever you need and meet me at the gate in twenty minutes."

Naruto sighed, knowing he couldn't simple say no "Alright, see you there sensei." Kakashi jumped off and Naruto followed suit as he ran to his house and grabbed his hidden blades and a scroll before stuffing said scroll inside his jacket and running towards the gate. He landed near the gate and saw Kakashi standing around with five other anbu, each wearing different style masks.

"Everyone fall in and Naruto stay by my side" said Kakashi before he took into the forest to the left with the others close behind him. It was almost a four hour run to the edge of the Konoha border and sat in the tree's surrounding the camp.

"Alright, we need to think if a plan, the hostages are in the center in a cage so we have to get to them first" said Kakashi.

"I know a genjutsu that will blind everyone but keep all other senses intact but since we want the hostages to see I need to place seals on the cage in the middle to stop the jutsu from affecting them. The plan would be for five of my clones, each with an anbu escort surround the camp and I'll activate the genjutsu. Once I have it up my clones will run in and place seals on the cage and I will go with them to guard them while the anbu take out the other men" said Naruto.

The anbu stood in slight shock from the plan a fourteen year old boy could do but unknown to anyone he had gotten his militaristic skills from attaining Tobimara's own skills.

"Alright, you heard him. Each of you go with one of his clones and surround the perimeter and once we are positioned and the genjutsu is cast we will infiltrate the camp. Is there anything we need to keep ourselves to keep the genjutsu off of us?" asked Kakashi, still unsure of how it worked.

"No, when I cast the jutsu it only affects the ones I hit immediately, not the area itself." Kakashi nodded his head and waved his hand as Naruto created five shadow clones who took up positions around the camp while pulling out a scroll and copying down a seal at the front of the scroll on a small tag. Naruto waited a minute for the clones to finish copying the seal down before he pulled out a bit of Hitome's charka causing his eyes to turn red before he went through a few hand seals and spoke in a low tone.

"**Kitsune no sakkaku: Eien no yami (Fox Illusion: Eternal Darkness)" **said Naruto before they heard the men within the camp move around, trying to find why they couldn't see.

"Move!" shouted Kakashi and instantly all the men surrounding the camp went straight to killing all resistance within the camp while Naruto shot off towards the middle of the camp to help those who were imprisoned. His cloned had made it first and placed the seals on the cage before Naruto made it to them and spoke to the group of five or so children inside the cage.

"Listen, we are here to save you but we need to keep you in here until the fighting has died down, is everyone ok with that?"

"Hey" said one young girl that seemed extremely similar to him for some reason. She had long red hair that reached the end of her back with chocolate colored eyes while she wore rags he could tell she was close to his age from how she looked.

"Yes?"

"This kid is hurt, those fuckers broke his arm for talking back to that dumbass leader" said the girl as she helped the boy to his feet and showed his arm. It was nothing to bad, a simple fracture in the wrist as it seemed just a little bruised and twisted up.

Before he could say anything the girl spoke "Duck!" Trusting her he ducked only to feel a few kunai fly past him at high speeds which impacted the cage wall and he jumped back to avoid a dragon made of earth impacting the ground where he stood. He heard the kids scream and run to the other side of the cage as his clones expanded their sensory ability to find the ninja. He found the man rather quickly since he was running straight for him but that was the good part, the worst was what he saw in the man. The face was one he knew very well thanks to the bingo book, he was Koji, a slaver and former anbu of Iwa during the third shinobi war. The clones fired off an assortment of weapons to which only bounced off the strangely dark skinned man as he continued his path towards Naruto.

Naruto stood his ground until the man took a swing at him and jumped to the side to get him away from the kids only for him to reach out with his left arm and grab his shirt. Koji pulled him in and went to punch his face only for Naruto to grab the fist and direct it a little farther forward to miss his face which allowed Naruto to kick the man in the stomach to get him out of his grip. Once he hit the ground he channeled Hitome's chakra to his right hand to stop a punch that was aimed right at his face.

Koji looked on in surprise "Well that was quite unexpected from a kid but I guess you aren't much of a kid in a world like this." Naruto said nothing as he let go of the fist and slid into his stance as Koji only smirked.

"Haha that looks like some messed up version of the Hyuuga style!" said Koji before he sent another punch at him but with his left hand to mix things up a bit. Naruto stepped back as to barely dodge the fist sent at him and held out his palm to Koji's stomach and spoke.

"**Futon: Atsuryoku sonshō(Wind Release: Pressure Damage)" **said Naruto as Koji was forced backwards six to eight feet from the small but pressurized burst of wind and he growled while glaring at Naruto.

"That's it, I'm done messing with you" said Koji as his skin turned its normal shade of peach before he disappeared in a burst of speed that Naruto couldn't follow. On pure instinct he ducked to avoid a fist aimed at his head only to receive a powerful knee to his right side, cracking a few ribs to which Hitome worked to fix as quickly as possible. However before she could even focus a good portion of chakra to that area Koji grabbed Naruto by the back of his hood and threw him into the air before jumping after him.

Naruto thinking quickly flew through hand signs before speaking **"Suiton: ****Suiryudan(Water Release: Water dragon)!" **Koji was confused on why he would say that where there was no water but somehow water formed out of this air around the boy before taking the shape of a dragon that flew at Koji. Koji was surprised at first but smirked as his body seemed to darken before he crossed his arms in front of him as the dragon hit and slammed him into the ground with Naruto landed between him and the cage of children.

Koji laughed as the dust that was kicked up settled and he stood, not a scratch on his body. The darkness of his skin seemed to disappear as he walked forward slowly.

"You are pretty good kid, too bad no one else is going to know" said Koji as he pulled out a kunai. Before he could walk a step more someone appeared and went to slash his throat and only from years of experience was the man able to avoid the blade, if only by mere centimeters. He went to swing at the anbu that appeared in front of him only to hear what sounded like birds chirping before he felt a hand pierce his chest and everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi and a seasoned anbu member were finished up cleaning up some high level chunin when they heard what sounded like fighting from the center. They sensed charka signatures above them to see Naruto and a man Kakashi knew as Koji in the air before Naruto used the water dragon jutsu to slam him to the ground.

"Let's go" said Kakashi and the anbu nodded his head before running off with Kakashi right behind him, flying through hand seals. They arrived a few seconds later and the anbu ran at him as a distractions so when Koji went to hit the anbu Kakashi killed Koji with a Chidori to the heart.

Kakashi removed his hand from the man's chest before he looked to Naruto who was already up and examining the cage to let the children out. He had the clone who were still standing guard help break the lock with brute strength since he was still injured from the blows he received while fighting Koji and once the children were out he let his clones, each guarded by an anbu, took them to the village besides the red head girl.

"I figured since you're the oldest and my age you might want someone to talk to" said Naruto as he let her get on his back before he nodded his head to Kakashi before taking off towards the village.

"Is that little kid going to be ok?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, the anbu I sent with him knows medical ninjutsu. Now if you don't mind me asking what your name is and why do you cuss so much?"

"My names Tayuya and I cuss because I fucking can" said Tayuya in a confident tone.

"So to cover up the pain then" said Naruto making Tayuya freeze and tighten her grip making him pat her arm.

"It's fine, we all have a security system, yours language" said Naruto. He heard a stream ahead and jumped to a lower branch level before jumping into the open and landing near the water and set Tayuya down.

"Drink up, I'll get you some food as soon as we get back then take you to the hospital" said Naruto as he stood and expanded his sense as a precaution. As soon as he channeled chakra his body was racked with pain and he fell to his knees, coughing up a bit of blood on the ground. Tayuya got up and ran next to him, hoping patting him on the back as her mother did would help him a bit.

Naruto waved her off and wiped some blood from his mouth "Thank you Tayuya, I'm fine now."

Tayuya looked at him funny "Bullshit, you look like total crap."

Naruto chuckled a bit "Yeah I do, don't I?"

"_**Hitome, what's wrong with me?"**_

"_**The blow you took to the ribs ruptured a few internal organs. I had to let the chakra I was using heal you direct to that so it's trying to heal it but it's still taking a while because I can't use to much because I spent so much healing already and using that genjutsu. It will take a bit to fix the organs because of the damage suffered as well" **_said Hitome through the mental link, making him sigh inwardly.

"Alright Tayuya, would you like to rest here for a bit then get going back to the village to get to the hospital or do you need to go now?" asked Naruto, making sure she wasn't sick or injured.

"No, I'm fine but can I just…." Tayuya mumbled a bit as her face grew a bit red.

"Just what?" asked Naruto.

"Just stay at your place, I don't really feel safe around anyone else" said Tayuya, her face almost matching her hair color.

"Sure! It's fine with me, I mean I won't be around a whole lot but I can leave a clone when I go off on any missions to keep you company. Now if I may ask why would you want to stay with me even though you don't have a reason to trust me?" asked Naruto in curiosity.

Tayuya's face became red and she turned to the side "No reason, mind your business shithead!"

"What? What did I do?" asked Naruto, clueless as to why she was embarrassed to say anything. They sat in silence, each taking turns to drink and rest near the river bank.

Eventually Tayuya spoke "I…uh…you just are the first person beside my parents to do anything nice for me and mean it, or I think you mean it. There's a few others but there not your damn business so don't you dare fucking ask!"

Naruto sat in shock before he chuckled a bit and spoke "Well I do mean it and it's not a problem for me to do this. I figured you had no family since the village near here was destroyed, we were called in to save you all and I intend to do so but just do a bit extra for you." Naruto finished with a grin making Tayuya blush a bit and once again turn her head to the side abruptly.

"Y-yeah..thanks…uh my parents died a while back but I still survived a while before I was captured" said Tayuya softly before the bushes near them rustled and out walked two men who Naruto knew as the demon brothers of Kiri. They walked near the water then slowly turned to him and he could almost feel them smirk under their masks.

"Well well, two kids all alone in the forest" said the two as they walked forward, a long chain dragging along the ground. Naruto growled a bit and stood while pushing Tayuya behind him, he knew without chakra he couldn't do much against two chunin but he had to do his best to let her live.

The two brothers chuckled a bit when Naruto stood between them and the slightly taller one charged first before sending a clawed fist to Naruto's face. Naruto leaned back to dodge the fist and stabbed the man in the ribs with his hidden blade before kneeing him in the stomach and jumping back to dodge the other brothers clawed fist. Naruto ran forward and went to punch the shorter brother only to get kicked in the stomach by the other brother and send skidding across the ground thanks to a punch by the shorter brother he meant to punch.

"You got lucky once kid but that's all over" said one of the men before they charged Naruto. He stood in front of Tayuya and summoned to kunai from seals on his wrist before sliding into his usual stance. However as they neared them they heard something, like a voice before a large fire ball hit where the two demon brothers were, but not anymore. They had dodged by jumping in mid air and Naruto watched as another two cloaked figures slammed into them before falling to the ground in a heap.

The fire died down a few second later and he watched the two cloaked figures stand up from the two now dead demon brothers before turning to him and walking forward. Once they were within five feet they removed there hoods and scarfs to show Sasuke and Yugito.

"What were you thinking taking on this mission alone?" asked Yugito.

"Well you two were still moping around so some anbu, Kakashi and I left to help save some kids which one is behind me" said Naruto as he showed them Tayuya who peaked out from behind him a bit and glared at them. It was bit strange, she was maybe an inch shorter than he was but she seemed quite shy, besides the menacing glare of course.

"The fuck do you two want?" asked Tayuya, shocking the two at her language.

"We're his teammates, we're here to help him get back to the village" said Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"Well took you two dip shits long enough, he was kicking ass like half an hour ago" said Tayuya as she got confident enough to stand next to him.

"Tayuya, let's not get hostile. Now you two can follow me back but this is still my mission so what I say goes" said Naruto as the other two nodded their heads. He let Tayuya back on and took off towards the village, only engaging in small talk with Tayuya a few minutes after they had set out.

"Hey…I was wondering why the fuck those two flunkies weren't with you earlier."

"They were having some problems with a recent death so we left them here" said Naruto.

"Oh…sorry…" said Tayuya, regretting she even asked since it involved a death of someone.

"It's fine but I do need to ask you a question since we are already talking. Do you want a separate house that's close to mine or live in the same one?"

"I….I want the same one you're dumbass is in" said Tayuya, a little embarrassed she basically said she wants to sleep with him.

"Alright cool, once we get back and we get some rest I will take you to get some new clothes and get checked out by the hospital. Does that sound good?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, but can you teach me that cool shit you and those other fuckers did?"

"Ninjutsu?"

"Yeah, but the one where you made everything black and used those seals to fix it" said Tayuya.

"Yeah, once we get done with the hospital we can figure out a good training regime to start you off" said Naruto before they stopped talking the rest of the way. It was already dark by the time they made it back, Naruto had talked to Kakashi who said the other kids were ok and it was alright to watch over Tayuya since they didn't have much space left at the hospital anyway. He said goodnight to his teammate's and walked home with Tayuya still on his back the whole time.

He arrived at his house and let Tayuya down before showing her around the house and gave her an old black shirt and shorts, both too small for him but fit on her well enough to wear till she acquired new ones.

"Now is there anything you want to talk about or ask before we head to bed?" said Naruto as he rubbed some sleep out of his eye.

"What do I do if someone comes in?" asked Tayuya.

"Scream and if you can go to my room, there are seals that protect my room from any jutsu so you will be safe there. Anything else?" asked Naruto as he walked Tayuya to her room and they stood apart, both in the doorway's of each room.

"No…thank you..for all this…" said Tayuya, finding it strange she was so upfront and friendly to some stranger she barely met and she chalked it up to simple gratitude of him saving her.

"Yeah no problem, night Tayuya" said Naruto as he turned and walked into his room.

Tayuya yawned herself and spoke "Night Naruto_-kun." _Naruto froze in momentary shock but shook his head and kept walking to his bed before laying down and not even a minute later he was fast asleep.

Tayuya realized her slip up and her face glowed red as she stared at her ceiling "Baka! Now he thinks your some cheap whore that just likes him for his looks! I mean he's cute and all but that's beside the point! Ugh…..I need to sleep this off." Tayuya finished her rant and eventually calmed down before letting sleep overcome her but unknown to all one person was listening to all of the conversations, Hitome. She used her powers to sense what Naruto did, awake or not and saw everything that had been going on with the two and smirked.

'_I'm going to make this happen, yeah I like him too but I don't mind sharing. Besides this girl reminds me so much of Kushina it's scary so I think she will fit him just right. Now I need to think of ways to push both of them in the right direction' _thought Hitome as she planned how to get two kids together who were none the wiser.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next Day

Naruto yawned and stretched a bit as he rubbed some sleep out of his eye before standing up and walking to his door. He slid open his door to his restroom and stood still as he looked at Tayuya who was currently in the process of taking off her top, showing off her stomach. Both stood there, starring before their faced turned redder than blood and Naruto ran out while Tayuya pulled her shirt back on.

"S-…sorry" said Naruto from the now closed and locked door.

"Jesus! You fucking pervert!" shouted Tayuya who was more embarrassed that this guy she liked saw her like that, even if it was an accident. Naruto decided it would be best to leave her and walked off quietly and put on an under shirt and shorts before fixing breakfast.

Tayuya sighed as she sunk into the warm water of the bath tub and mulled over what had recently occurred. Her host, and secret crush, had walked in and saw her stomach and part of her chest but what she was more concerned about was him.

'_I mean I don't like that he saw me but that body was something else! Wow….now I'm the pervert' _thought Tayuya. She shook her head of the thoughts and finishes washing off before putting on his old clothes and walking towards the smell of food in the living room. She was surprised to see a small but quaint meal on the table, eggs, bacon, toast, orange slices and some water to drink. She looked around and found that Naruto that her host wasn't there and decided to sit down and wait for him to arrive. Not even a minute later Naruto walked into the living room and sat down on the tatami mat before he spoke.

"I…uh….made some breakfast as an apology" said Naruto making Tayuya's face and his turn red when they remembered the scene.

"Yeah…thanks…" said Tayuya without her usual cussing habit mixed in.

As they were eating Tayuya spoke "Ok before I forget to ask again what is your full name? I told you mine and you never told me yours."

"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a genin of Konoha" said Naruto making Tayuya's eyes widen.

"No fucking way you're a genin! You took on a jonin and blinded a whole camp of chunin with a genjutsu!" said Tayuya in disbelief.

"Well I am I just started training a bit early and the taijutsu I use was the only reason I made it that far in the battle."

"What kind of taijutsu do you use?" asked Tayuya, hoping she could learn it as well.

"It's a style that I was given a few months back. I have yet to even begin to master the style but if I can it helps fighting large groups of people and against one almost no one would be able to hit me. If you want I can teach you it when I start to teach you in a few weeks seeing as I said I would take care of you and defense is part of that" said Naruto making Tayuya nod her head furiously.

"Hell yes! I would fucking love to be able to do that shit!" said Tayuya, resuming her vulgar language again in excitement. Naruto smiled a bit at her excitement, she was not very happy recently and he assumed no time before that was any better so seeing her happy made him just as happy as her.

"Well before all that we need to go and get you some new clothes. Once your done eating we can go to the shopping district and get some clothes from a friend of mine before I take you to the hospital to get your check up." Tayuya nodded her head before continuing to eat her food before she finished and washed her plate before standing next to the door. Naruto seemed to be looking for something, his suit now on but she noticed two pockets on his back were empty and realized he was looking for daggers of some sort so she went ahead and helped look for them. She looked around the living room then in her room and the bathroom before she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Naruto.

"Thanks for helping but I found what I was looking for. Are you ready to go?" Tayuya nodded her head and Naruto walked outside and let Tayuya walk out before he shut the door, locked it and walked her to Ezio's shop.

They arrived to the shop after a ten minute walk and Naruto held the door open for her and walked in before smiling when he saw Ezio sitting in a chair near the cash register.

"How are you Naruto and who's this new friend of yours?" asked Ezio as he stood with the help of his cane.

"I've been fine and this is Tayuya, she was an orphan I found on a mission yesterday. I agreed to take care of her and train her so she needs some new clothes."

"I can see that, not many girls run around in old boys clothes" said Ezio making Tayuya blush a little at being noticed.

"Haha yeah, I didn't have anything else and it was better than what she was wearing. Tayuya, why don't you look around and see what you like the best and I'll pay for whatever you like." Tayuya nodded her head and walked around the store, looking at all the clothes and different weapons before she decided what she liked and walked into the fitting room to try it on. Once she came out Naruto was a little surprised at the choice of clothes but he couldn't say he didn't like how it looked on her.

She wore something Naruto hadn't expected her to wear, a simple gray, short sleeved dress shirt with a rose red skirt that reached to mid thigh. To accompany that she had on black knee high socks and black ninja heels he had never seen before. It was something he didn't expect her to wear but he had to say…she looked really good in that.

"You look amazing Tayuya-chan" said Naruto in mild shock, still surprised at how good she looked.

"Oh so it's chan now huh? Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Ezio, a small smirk on his face. Tayuya's face grew redder from embarrassment while Naruto's was red but not as bad as hers.

"Ezio! We just met and I was complementing her!" said Naruto in defense.

"Haha I know, I was just messing with you. Now Miss Tayuya why don't you chose a weapon you like as well so you can start training on it." Tayuya looked to Naruto who nodded his head and she began to look at the different assortment of weapons, stopping at a flute but shook her head. She wanted to learn genjutsu but using sound would limit her ability to fight correctly at close range and she kept looking. Eventually she stopped at a sword rack and picked out that she seemed almost drawn to in some strange way. The sword was elegant by anyone's standards, the handle cord wrap was pure white with the diamond patter in it being black and a gold cap was on the end of the handle. The sheath was as white as snow with a few gold accents here and there.

She decided to unsheathe the blade and was surprised to see the blade was not a normal silver color but blood red. The blade collar was made of pure gold and the guard was a solid silver circular plate in the shape of a lotus tile.

"That's quite a pick, it's been up there for a long time since no one has really be interested in the sword itself for some strange reason. It was said to have special powers like Naruto's daggers but I have never seen them before, only the previous owner had but he passed a few years ago. Is that all you need for today young lady?"

"I think so" said Tayuya, keeping her language down while in the presence of someone that Naruto seemed to respect quite a lot.

"Alright well that will be about 20,505 yen for the clothes and 82,019 yen for the sword so the total will be 102,542 yen. Just as yours the price will be a bit higher because I will be making more of them in case something happens to the current one and the clothes she has are quite special. There is a layer of clothes then protective chakra fiber followed by another layer of clothes but some seals placed on them keeps them light" said Ezio and Tayuya spoke to Naruto.(That's $200 for the clothes and $800 for the sword.)

"Are you sure you want to spend that much?" asked Tayuya, a bit skeptical that he even had that much.

"That's nothing, I got the bounty on Raiga of the seven swordsmen so this is not much at all" said Naruto as he handed him the money before he turned to Tayuya.

"Alright, now you have some clothes and a weapon so we can head over the too the hospital and get your check up before I figured out how to begin your training. Now hand me your sword and will seal it on a storage seal on my wrist so no one has the ability to take it." Tayuya agreed and handed him her sword and instantly it disappeared in a cloud of smoke before they said there goodbye's to Ezio and walked to the hospital.

It was a short walk but different for her because Naruto seemed to get a lot of glares from the civilians but he seemed to ignore them making Tayuya create a mental note to ask him about it later. The walk was rather enjoyable, she focused mainly on her clothes and how they fitted her. She seemed to constantly adjust her socks a bit or fix her skirt all the way to the hospital.

They had arrived shortly after leaving the shop and went to the front desk where a doctor stood, talking to the front desk clerk.

"I am here to allow you to give her a check-up. She is one of the ones we saved from the camp near the border" said Naruto and the doctor turned and sneered at him.

"How dare you speak as if you were there filth! I don't care who this girl is but you better get away or else I'll call anbu on you!" said the doctor, barely keeping himself restrained from calling the boy names.

"Like I said, she is here for a check-up beca="

"I said LEAVE YOU DEMON SPAWN! I will not serve anything like the Kyuubi in this establishment" said the doctor before he felt something hit the ground behind him.

"Under the hokage's law you are sentenced to death" said a boar masked anbu before he was stabbed in the heart before the anbu disappeared and a bird masked anbu took his place.

"I will do the physical, I am a certified doctor for basic check-ups. I am sorry for the treatment Naruto" said the anbu as she led them to an empty room but told Naruto to wait outside.

"I must perform a physical as well so I will have to ask you to stand outside" said the anbu and Naruto nodded his head and let Tayuya in.

"I understand, thank you" said Naruto before the door closed and he sat on one of the benches, waiting for the exam to be over with. He decided to practice on seals to reach the next level, he was currently trying to write a paralysis seal but he mixed up some of the kanji and it always just sparked when he activated it. He wrote the seal down on a small tag and patted a doctor on the back as a 'good job' gesture and not even a second later he was unmoving on the tile floor.

Naruto smiled and helped the man to a seat before saying he had passed out when he patted his back and he should be ok in a few minutes. Somehow the man believed him and Naruto took of the tag when he lifted him up, allowing the man to regain his movements once again before they parted ways. He got back to the room where Tayuya was only to see her leaning against the door frame with a piece of paper in her hand and an irritated look.

"Where the fuck have you been?" asked Tayuya as she let out a small bit of KI at Naruto making him sweat a bit.

"I…uh….was testing something out…What did bird say?" asked Naruto, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"She said I was fine and ready for combat but all I need to do is give this to the Hokage to finalize everything" said Tayuya and Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright well the hokage tower is not that far from the hospital so we will take to the roofs if you can."

"I can, I know tree walking and water walking" said Tayuya before she walked outside with Naruto right behind her before the two took off towards the tower with Naruto in the lead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiruzen was having a pretty decent day, he finished his work early and now he was admiring the beauty of today. Sadly he sensed two incoming chakra signatures before said two signatures jumped through his window forcing him to turn and greet them. He was a bit surprised to see Naruto, and smiling which was odd for him since the past few months he had been more reserved and a red head who was strangely familiar looking stood next to him with a large grin present on her face.

"What can I do for you and your friend Naruto?"

"She's one of the people we rescued and the one who asked if she could stay under my watch" said Naruto as his tone and demeanor turned professional.

"Oh, so this is Miss Tayuya. How have you been young one?"

"I've been fine sir, Naruto got me new clothes and took me to get my check-up."

"Ah well about that. You are clear for duty but I must ask if you have any ninja experience seeing as you two haven't talked any about that or Naruto would have mentioned it" said the Hokage.

"I know tree and water walking, a few low level lightning jutsu, my chakra control is about mid chunin level with my reserves being close to the same amount. I was able to take on some genin from some small village nearby but anything above that was way past my skill set."

"I see, it seems my assumption was correct. Tayuya I would like to congratulate you on your promotion to genin with a mentorship under Naruto Uzumaki as well as a new member of team 7. However you may participate in missions with the team but you must be near one of the team members at all times as per the rules. We usually make you stay off of all missions and watched by anbu but with Kakashi being former anbu and team 7 going through the program you should be fine. Now I hope to see your team at the chunin exams Naruto with Tayuya there so you might want to get her ready for that, she may not pass but that exam is a great place to learn and I never said any of that by the way. Now run along, I assume you two have some things to do." Both bowed and Hiruzen handed Tayuya a headband before they took off through the open window towards the Uchiha compound.

"I wonder if she will be ready by then" said Kakashi from the shadows of the office.

"Only time will tell" said the aging hokage as he took a puff of his pipe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So when were you going to tell me you knew all that stuff?" asked Naruto as he examined the sword he bought Tayuya in his house while Tayuya sat next to him.

"I was going to tell you before we started training today you piece of shit. Besides you never fucking asked so go bitch to someone who cares" said Tayuya, resuming her vulgar language since she no longer felt like she was being watched or in the presence of the hokage.

Naruto held his hands up defensively "I was only kidding, tone the language down Tayuya-chan."

"You keep that chan out of my damn name, shithead!" said Tayuya as she hit him over the head. Naruto leaned to dodge the fist and blocked the next one with the scabbard of the sword before standing up to gain some distance between the two.

"Now is that any way to treat your host Tayuya-chan?" asked Naruto in a half serious and teasing manner.

Tayuya blushed a bit in embarrassment after realizing what she had done "Sorry, it's a habit to say shit and hit people."

Naruto chuckled a bit and patted her head making her growl a bit "It's ok Tayuya, we all have different ways of coping with things. I don't mind your way but the whole hitting thing is a little off since you may let it get out of hand one day but that's enough of this talk. I examined this sword and I realized what Ezio meant when he said special power similar to my daggers. This sword is a sentient being or a sword that has a spirit inside of it and only a wielder it chooses can use the sentient beings power at will. We will go into how to speak to the being at a later date but for now I believe it best you get a good taijutsu down before practicing with a sword.

I will give you the same scroll Ezio gave me and let you learn it yourself. I know a teacher helps but learning and experiencing it alone helps you create small differences in the style to add your own touch when you use your own jutsu and weapons. I will walk you to the training fields and let you practice while I get to work on the next level of sealing."

Tayuya pouted slightly "Why can't I learn sealing too?"

"Well I figured learning how to defend yourself would be best before getting into the advanced stuff like sealing and your swords. Besides the first few levels of sealing are really just learning the different signs but after that I can help you with what to do and how to improve. Now before we leave I will say this, do not skip any step's in the paper that I will give you and don't try to use the weapons that come with it any earlier. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, why the hell are you just dumping me off out there? Why not do something that oh I don't know helps me learn this shit!" said Tayuya, thinking he was just wanting do to other stuff and leave her.

Naruto caught on and waved his hands in the air in a defensive manner "No no no! I don't mean to just leave you alone like that but that's how I started out. I practiced alone, got the basics down the worked on harder moves and got help from others later on. You need to establish a good base before I can teach you anything, besides you should have the basics down by the end of the day and tomorrow I can teach you how to use some of the weapons that go with the style before I have to leave for missions. The other reason is you have to adjust the ready stance to how you prefer to stand, the book is like a guide line. Is that ok?"

"Fine whatever, it's just fucking great!" said Tayuya.

"I will help you once you've got the basics down. Now Let's get going" said Naruto as he stood and the sword disappeared into the seal on his wrist and they walked outside once again. They left the house and walked towards the center of the complex and Naruto felt a few spikes of chakra from the training ground which signaled his teammates were training and was that….Kakashi too?

He walked into the grounds to see Kakashi going through some taijutsu while Sasuke and Yugito were practicing on his. He had recently given them the instructions and they were getting the hang of it but they were still far from him. He waved to his teammates and lead Tayuya to a spot a good distance away from them so she could practice in silence.

"All you have to do is practice basic stances and get the hang of how to start off. Once you have that down I can train with you to help you get some practice with it" said Naruto as he handed her a small book before he walked off to where his teammates were. Tayuya said nothing in return and opened the book and studied the pages, memorizing the movements before setting the book down and practicing the stances.

Naruto left Tayuya by herself and took a spot near his team before he spoke "So how are you two coming along with the taijutsu?"

Sasuke and Yugito stopped their spar before Yugito spoke "We've been getting better but some of the different deflections are a bit difficult to get right."

"I've been training more with speed while practicing dodging objects to help my reaction time" said Sasuke.

"Want to spar and see how well you two are coming along?" asked Naruto and both nodded their heads. Naruto stretched out a bit as Sasuke and Yugito followed suit and Kakashi walked over to Tayuya.

Tayuya was now standing in the ready position that she saw but she felt as if it was off. She brought her legs a bit closer in and her arms down more, the stance was basically the same but she felt better and more prepared to fight when her limbs were closer to her body. She did feel a little hesitant when she practiced the movements but she wasn't sure why so she resumed her ready stance and this time she pulled her right hand to her side, leaving her looking like a Hyuuga trying to use a brawler style taijutsu. Her legs were the same but her right arm was now touching her ribs and her left hand was in front of her but bent 90 degrees instead of straight out like the Hyuuga.

"You know that's not a bad stance" said a voice from behind her making her jump and turn around to see a tall, silver haired man.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, sensei to team 7" said Kakashi as he waved a bit.

"I'm Tayuya."

"So I see you decided to change the stance a little, fixing your arms to feel more comfortable was a good thing. If it doesn't feel natural it won't flow right, now try the moves again in the new stance" said Kakashi as he stood and watched. Tayuya looked at him for a second before she slid back into her stance and went through the moves, this time they flowed better together and they felt more natural instead of strained.

"See?" said Kakashi as he opened a orange book and began to read.

"Who the fuck are you again?" asked Tayuya, surprised Kakashi with her language. Now it wasn't as bad as it could have been but he was still surprised at in none the less.

"I'm the sensei for team 7 and now I'm your sensei as well" said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Oh…ok…cool" said Tayuya before she slid back into her stance and she was about to resume her training when Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can tell you don't really see the value in doing these beginner moves so why not watch these three spar and see if they really matter" said Kakashi in a serious tone. Tayuya huffed a bit at him realized what she was thinking and turned around to see Naruto and his two other teammates in ready stances.

"Who the hell is going against who?" asked Tayuya.

"Naruto is going to fend off Yugito and Sasuke" said Kakashi as he looked up at his book to watch his students.

Naruto settled into his stance and the other two followed suit "Remember, no jutsu in this match." Both nodded their heads before charging at him with high genin speeds. Yugito threw the first punch to Naruto's face who leaned to dodge it fight before he jumped back to avoid a kick from Sasuke who charged after him first. The Uchiha sent a punch to Naruto's stomach who pushed the hand to the side and delivered a quick jab to ribs before he went to kick him in the stomach only for Sasuke to stop it with his other hand but skid back from the force. Right after he kicked Sasuke Naruto deflected another punch from Yugito that was aimed at his face then went to punch her in the face only for her to push his hand upwards and go for his exposed stomach. Naruto saw the incoming open palm strike and grabbed her wrist before twisting it, causing her to lean down a bit as not to cause any damage to her shoulder but in doing that it left her back wide open.

Sasuke saw what Naruto was doing and ran at him, intended to deliver a kick to Naruto but Naruto sensed him coming so he grabbed Yugito's arm farther up and spun her around. Sasuke saw Yugito being spun towards him and jumped high while kicking his feet out to the right side, allowing him to land a hand on her back and him a way over her and not lose any momentum from his brief charge. After said move Sasuke kept spinning on Yugito allowing his foot to continue its path towards Naruto's head only for Naruto to lean back extremely far and let Sasuke keep going right over him but Naruto didn't stop there. He grabbed Sasuke's leg and swung him around in a circle before letting go, sending him straight into a tree while Yugito fell to the ground.

Naruto resumed his original ready stance, his body just like a Hyuuga but his left foot was farther forward as not to cause him any lose of mobility and his arms were 90 degrees and the elbows with his hands in fists. Both Sasuke and Yugito stood, he could see Sasuke's sharingan was now activated, showing two tome in each eye while he sensed Yugito had accessed a small portion of her bijuu's chakra to enhance her speed and strength. Both charged at him but Yugito arrived first with her enhanced speed and did what she always seemed to do, send a punch to his head allowed Naruto to turn and grab her wrist while sliding behind her to be back to back. Being like that let him grab her right arm and throw her over his own, sending her into the ground right on the back of her head.

Once he had sent Yugito to the ground he turned to block Sasuke's punch with his forearm before sending a quick jab to his ribs. Sasuke saw the move thanks to his sharingan and pulled his fist out of Naruto's hand before moving just shy of Naruto's range and charging again. This time he faked a punch to the face only to send a knee to Naruto's stomach but Naruto noticed it just in time and side stepped the knee before he hit Sasuke in the stomach with a open palm, pushing him away. Sasuke skidded for a few second before stopping and turning only to meet Naruto's fist. Even with the sharingan Naruto knew Sasuke's speed wasn't good enough to keep up with his if he enhanced it with Hitome's chakra and that's just what he did. A quick burst of speed was all he needed to hit Sasuke in the face and he was going to follow up but his sensory skills picked up movement from behind and he leaned his head right to barely dodge Yugito's elongated nails.

Naruto took advantage of the hand being so close and grabbed her wrist before elbowing her in the ribs and once again flipping her over his shoulder but showing off her reflexes she landed on her feet and sent another clawed hand to his neck. Naruto used his left hand to guide her attack to his right, crossing up her arms together. Naruto kicked her legs out from under her and deflected Sasuke's punch before Naruto's eyes flashed red, signaling he tapped into Hitome's chakra. He moved faster than Sasuke could defend, with Sasuke fist on his right Naruto ducked under it and leaned forward. He weaved his right hand through Sasuke guard and hit him square in the jaw, the force knocking him to the ground.

Naruto stood and looked to his two teammates, both were slowly getting up but he knew it was better to end the match.

"Good job guys, all I have to say in increase your speed and don't repeat things like you have been. Rely on your feet and pivoting around an opponent, don't go straight forward the whole time" said Naruto as he helped the two up and each nodded their heads when he helped them up.

"Not bad Naruto but you seemed to only deflect most of the time, I know it was a spar but don't be afraid to hit them" said Kakashi. Tayuya had watched most of the matched but left once it was over to resume practicing the taijutsu she was supposed to finish today.

"I will remember that, thanks sensei" said Naruto before he said goodbye to his teammates and walked over to Tayuya quietly as so not to disturb her. To his shock and amazement she was already far into the book, almost as far as he had gotten on his first day. Naruto decided that the progress of getting the stance down and quite a few different blocks was all she needed to have a strong base and walked over to her before speaking.

"Alright Tayuya-chan, you've got enough done for today" said Naruto from behind her, making her jump a bit at his surprise appearance. She nodded her head and handed him back the book before she spoke to him.

"That shit was pretty hard at first, I mean making my own stance was tough as fuck but I still got it down. I finished a few different blocks along with getting a few exercises to help my reaction time and help my speed a bit."

"Good, now do you want me to cook you something or get something to eat?"

"I want to try that ramen place we walked by on the way the hospital" said Tayuya.

"Oh Ichiraku's, that place is really good. I used to go there during my academy days and when I trained with anbu for a month. Do you need anything before we head out?" asked Naruto and Tayuya shook her head.

Alright let's get going" said Naruto as he slipped the book into his jacket and walked towards the ramen stand with Tayuya right beside him. It was a calm and peaceful walk, they stuck to the back alley ways, keeping out of sight of the civilians as much as they could to avoid any problems with them and Naruto. However they did meet one along the way and it didn't turn out how Naruto thought it would. It was a drunk man, he was barley standing up and he screamed at them as they passed.

"Good for nothing demon spawn!" shouted the man as he threw a bottle that hit the wall near Naruto. Before he could react Tayuya slammed him against the wall and shouted right back at him.

"Next time your dumbass decides to do that I'll gut you like a damn pig at a slaughter house! Am I fucking clear!?" shouted Tayuya. The man shook his head and Tayuya let him go causing him to slid to the ground and slowly crawl away. Tayuya returned to stand by Naruto before they continued walked but Naruto spoke once they began walking.

"You know that wasn't necessary."

"It was, you may not mind it but it bothers me that it even happens. So from now on if they throw anything at you then I will intervene" said Tayuya.

Naruto only shook his head and smiled a bit "Do what you please Tayuya, I won't stop you. I don't mind it actually, it shows someone other than my teammates actually cares about my wellbeing."

Tayuya blushed a bit and turned her head to the side quickly "I-it's not like that…I just don't like friends being treated that way."

"So were friends then?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yeah… sure w-whatever" said Tayuya as she continued to look the other way.

"Well that's good to know but now where here" said Naruto as he moved a red flap out of the way to let Tayuya in before walking in himself. Both sat down and Naruto smiled when an old man and young brunette walked out from the back of the stall.

"Naruto! It's been so long!" said the brunette as she ran around the counter and hugged him tightly, Naruto returning the hug with equal strength.

"It has Ayame, how have you and the old man been?" asked Naruto as Ayame walked around to the other side and leaned on the edge of the counter.

"We've been good, business hasn't been so bad either, with all these anbu coming in here we have been doing good!" said Ayame with happiness and Tayuya gave her a slight glare. She seemed to happy with him and Naruto acted the same way, she felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. Yes, she liked him and all but she was too stubborn to do anything and despite her brash behavior she was to shy as well.

"What would you two like?" asked Teuchi.

"Pork for me" said Naruto.

"Miso is fine" said Tayuya, staring at the wood in deep thought. Naruto sent her a glance and shrugged, thinking she was just thinking about training or something of that matter.

"_**Idiot"**_ said Hitome through the mental link.

"_**How am I an idiot?" **_asked Naruto in surprise.

"Here's your food" said Ayame and Naruto stopped his internal conversation to eat while Tayuya stopped her internal battle and began to eat as well. They ate in relative silence, both enjoying the food before they finished. Naruto paid for what they ate and both bid farewell to the ramen stand owners before leaving but this time taking the regular streets back home.

"Are you sure you want to take the regular streets?" asked Tayuya, wondering why he wanted to seeing as most of the civilian population hated him.

"I've realized after that little trip we took here and talking to some of the few people that actually like me that I shouldn't care what others think about me. I will just ignore them unless they attack" said Naruto as he let his hood down and pulled down his scarf for everyone to see his face more clearly. Many civilians used to think that it was Naruto but didn't act in case it was a stranger but once his hood and scarf came off they all knew for certain who it was and the glares seemed to grow as they walked.

Surprisingly they were never attacked on the way back but once they were in the Uchiha compound Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Good news you two, we have a C-rank mission tomorrow. Meet the others at the blocked off section of the market district tomorrow at 8am. Pack for a week trip and wear warm clothing" said Kakashi before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto smiled "Finally, a team mission!"

"Fuck yeah! I get to kick some ass!" shouted Tayuya before both ran off to his house to pack and get ready for the mission.

**Well guys that chapter 3 of New Hope. Try and guess the mission they are going on and the first three will get previews of all my chapter before I update. Have a good day and please review and tell me how it was. I haven't gotten much so I'm not sure what to fix and what's ok. **


	4. AN

**As of June 29, 2014, the ability to guess what the next chapter will be about is over and I will not be giving anything else out for a while. Great job to those who made it and for others who didn't get it better luck next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

_'Naruto'__-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"**Naruto"****-**demon/sentient talking in demon form

'_Naruto'_-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"**__-_anyone speaking through mental link

Chapter 3

"Ugh…..why did we have to see that movie then wait outside this stupid place?" asked Tayuya as she went through a kenjutsu kata Naruto had given her when they were packing for some mission. The movie in mention was Princess Gale, a well known series that showed good concurring evil with the typical tyrant attacking the princess.

"We don't know, Kakashi said to just watch it and wait out here" said Sasuke as he read through a fire jutsu scroll just like the one Yugito was currently reading through. Tayuya sighed before focusing on her kata while Naruto simple lay down on the ground, he seemed to be looking at the clouds but in reality he was sifting through memories of some clones that had finished up scrolls given to him by Kakashi.

"_**You know I can just look through them faster and tell you about them later so you can focus helping your red head friend" **_said Hitome through the mental link as she tended to flowers Naruto had given her as a gift for helping him with his new element.

"_**It's fine, I can take care of it myself. You have done plenty and besides she doesn't need me to baby her around."**_

"_**Very well" **_said Hitome before Naruto returned to his new memories. He only had time to look through a few jutsu before he heard noise from the other side of a wooden gate making him stand up and take a defensive stance while his teammates followed suit. As the noise neared the gate they it stopped before the actress of the movie Princess Gale jumped over it on a pure white horse and rode off.

Before they could get over their shock Naruto spoke "Move to the roofs!" Instantly the four jumped to the roofs, Sasuke and Yugito going to the right while Naruto and Tayuya jumped to the left side right as the gate opened and armored men on horses poured out, chasing the princess.

"Sasuke and Yugito, distract and lead the men away while we take care of the princess" said Naruto before taking off towards the river that the princess headed too. Yugito quickly ran ahead and transformed into an exact copy of the princess while summoning a clone to change into the horse before taking off with the men right on her tail.

She had dodged a few blocked streets before jumping over a flight of stairs only for the men to throw some kind of slippery substance, causing the horse to slip and her to roll a few feet away from it.

"Get her!" shouted a man in a large brown trench coat as the armed men dismounted and jumped on top of the transformed Yugito. They all fought in a large group as Yugito's henge dropped, confusing the man before his world turned to black. The armored men saw the older man get knocked out by a kid dressed in a strange cloak before they turned to run only to encounter a furious Yugito.

Half an hour later

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kakashi as he appeared near his squad to see them tying up men clad in black armor.

"Saving a princess" said Sasuke with sarcasm heavy in his voice. Kakashi sighed before disappearing only to reappear in front of the tall man wearing a trench coat as all of the rope holding their hands together fell apart and he helped the gentlemen up before speaking.

"I'm really sorry about this" he said as the man waved him off.

"Everyone, this is the man that assigned us the mission for today" said Kakashi as the man turned around.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Not to happy are you?" said a voice from above, shocking the princess as she looked up to see two figures, one clad in blue robes and a hood that covered his face and another red head that seemed quite irritated.

"W-who are you?" asked the women, thinking it was another hit on her.

"Just some leaf ninja, figured you might need help" said Tayuya. The princess huffed and jumped on her horse.

"Well if you're not here to kill me then I don't care" she said before the horse took off towards the town at high speeds.

Naruto sighed "I'm going to get real tired of this" before they disappeared in a swirl of water. The princess flew through the city streets before arriving at a long stretch but as she picked up speed a group of kids ran out in front of her. She pulled the reins on her horse back which caused her horse to reel back and her to fall off before the horse left her.

One of the young girls noticed her as she stood up "You're Princess Gale!" Then suddenly the kids in front of her crowed around her, holding papers, pens and asking for autographs while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Enough! Why do you even want me to sign something you will just shove in a drawer and forget about? Just grow up and forget about it" said Yukie before she shoved the kids aside and walked off.

Tayuya growled a bit at how she treated the children before Naruto spoke "Follow her and try to talk to her while I shadow. Something doesn't feel right about this whole situation." Tayuya seemed to hesitate before taking to the roofs towards the actress while Naruto's image faded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Heads up I will be using some of the jokes from the Naruto spoof movie created by Team Four Star. I do not in any way own them nor do I make money off of the use of their jokes.)**

"So your David Bowie" asked the directors assistant and the one of the lead actors in the princess and the gale movie.

"No, I'm Kakashi Hatake, my team is assigned to protect Yukie Fujikaze as she travels around" said Kakashi as he once again shot down their question.

"Are you Japanese Michael Bay?" Yugito asked the head director of the movie.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"You asked some stupid questions too" said Sasuke as he cleaned his sword. Both had their hoods down and sitting in seats with three main actors behind them, Kakashi leaning on a wall next to them with the directors, his assistant and Yukie's agent in front of them.

"So, I have heard the actress tends to run" said Yugito.

"Yeah, once we mentions going to the land of snow to finish shooting she freaked and started to run quite often. We knew she was a bit of a diva we didn't think she would just keep leaving like this" said the directors assistant.

"I heard you have been to the land of snow Mr. Hatake" said the director.

"That….was a very long time ago" said Kakashi, doing his best to block out those memories.

"So what will you do about the princess?" asked her agent, Sandayu.

"We have already dispatched a team to find her and bring her back, it shouldn't take too long for them to find her" said Kakashi as he pulled out his infamous orange book and began to read.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yukie sat in a small bar that held only one drunk man and the bartender, she slowly drank more and more shots of sake in the silence of the bar. Quietly the man drinking at the other end stood and walked towards Yukie and as he passed her Tayuya came running in, pushing him to the side a bit as she ran to her left side.

"How dare you spray me with that stupid pepper spray and leave my buried under wood!" shouted Tayuya as the actress looked at her uninterested.

"I do what I please, you don't tell me how to live my life" said the women as she drank another shot of alcohol.

Tayuya bawled up her hands into fists and grinded her teeth "You…."

"You what? You won't do anything" said the slightly drunk women as she poured the sake glass full of sake but was surprised to see the young red head move. She watched as time slowed and the fist of the furious red head neared before it stopped, only inches from her nose. She looked to the left to see same figure that stood next to her earlier that day holding her wrist, keeping the young girl from hitting her.

"That is our client, we are hired to protect her, not assault her" said Naruto as he sent a glare at Tayuya, an icy blue eye glared at her from under the hood making her gulp and retract her fist.

The actresses eyes became half lidded again as she returned to her drink "You should have just let her him me." Before she could drink the other shot her manager and the rest of team seven ran through the door.

"Miss Fujikaze the boat for the land of snow leaves in a few minutes, we need to go!" said Sandayu.

"Why? What's the point in going if I'm not going to be an actress? I don't want to be someone I'm not, I'm tired of it all" said Yukie as she took another shot.

"Miss….Fujikaze….please" said Sandayu before Naruto sighed and lifted back his hood.

"Yukie" said Naruto before she turned only to meet crimson eyes with black slits. She watched as his face changed from his own to a women with long red hair standing in a field of soft grass.

"**Sleep" **said the women before her eyes became heavy and the world turned black. Kakashi watched in mild surprise as Naruto seemed to access his bijuu's chakra before the women slumped over and he caught her before picking her up.

"I need to take care of something, I will meet everyone on the boat" said Naruto before he walked out of bar, confusing his teammates and the others in the bar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The man from the bar let out a heavy sigh as he watched a messenger bird fly away, a scroll containing his finding on the back.

"I knew there was something different about you" said a voice that seemed to come from all around making him look for the owner, a kunai in hand.

"W-who are you?"

"I should ask you that" said the voice before he felt a blade touch his side making him freeze.

"W-what do you want?"

"Who do you work for?" asked the owner of the voice.

"I-I d…don't know their n-name….they j-just paid me to f-follow her around and r-….report my findings" said the man and the blade disappeared from his side before he swung around in a large arch only to hit air.

"I was going to leave you alive but it seems I was too lenient" said the voice once again before his throat was cut wide open as blood spilled out of it and he fell to the ground, gasping for air before he stopped and lay still. Naruto flicked the blood off his hidden blade before once again disappearing in a swirl of water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto watched Tayuya as she went through kata's for her sword as their target was going through scenes for the movie right behind them. He had tried to help her talk to the sentient being in the sword but with no luck, his was easy as it was similar to his mindscape but hers seems to almost ignore her. They decided to not dwell on it and simple practice kata's while guarding the princess.

"I don't see why we need to watch this stuck up diva" said Tayuya as she went through the movements.

"Well believe it or not this is an A-rank missions because we are watching over her, as a actress there are many threats to her life" said Kakashi as he read his book along with Sasuke and Yugito.

"I bet we will get attacked by some snow ninja with our luck" said Yugito.

"You probably jinxed us" said Naruto as Tayuya put away her sword and looked to the large glacier in front of them.

"Good news! We can film here so get ready and set up for the next scene!" shouted the director as everyone rushed to ready the set. Team seven watched the crew scrambled and prepared the set in under a few hours before they stood at the ready. A man at the top of a hill while Yukie and two actors stood at the bottom in defensive stances, ready to attack at any moment.

"Princess, I am happy to see you have made it but did you think your foolish guards would be enough to face me?" said the old actor before he pointed to fingers at them similar to an attack right as the glacier wall behind him exploded.

"Is this in the scene?" asked the older man.

"No, I need everyone to get back" said Kakashi who now stood in front of Yukie and the two actors.

Directly behind the actor stood a man with long light purple hair wearing strange armor spoke "It's been a long time, Kakashi.

"You….."

A girl dropped down onto a flat ice pillar next to him "I hope the Princess still carries around the hex crystal we need."

Kakashi turned to the actress in shock "Princess…Koyuki….." He instantly turned his attention to the land to his right as a large man with one mechanical arm appeared from under the snow.

"You're as good as they say you are Kakashi but that won't help you now" said the large man.

"Fubuki, Mizore, get the princess and I will handle Kakashi" said the purple haired man as the other two nodded their heads and took off. Kakashi ran up to the man who stood on a ice pillar and glared up at him from a smaller one.

"It's been a while, I hope you don't plan to run like the last time" said the man.

"Nadare Rouga" said Kakashi before they started to exchange blows.

"Protect the princess!" shouted Naruto as the four took up positions around her and the other actors.

"Sasuke and Yugito take the girl, we will take care of the other" said Naruto as he flew through hand signs and his teammates took off.

"**Futon: Atsuryoku sonshō(Wind release: Pressure Damage)" **said Naruto before he pushed his hand out, sending a compressed pocket of air at the large man approaching on a strange board that seemed to operate on its own. Naruto was shocked to see the wind deflected by something before the man jumped off the board and slammed him with his metal hand, sending the Uzumaki far into the ice wall behind him.

Sasuke dodged small bird made of ice before they rounded only for Yugito to fry them with a quick bolt of lightning making the pink haired girl with the pig tails narrow her eyes.

"**Hyoro no Jutsu(Ice Prison)" **said Fubuki as large chunks of ice shot out of the ground making Sasuke and Yugito run around to dodge before Sasuke shot off a fire ball at her to which the ice formed a think wall, protecting her from all the flames.

Koyuki fell to her knees as she saw the fire and ice, flashback of her childhood, the war and others plagued her mind as her manager tried to help her. The other man, Mizore, sent a line of rope to grab the princess only for Tayuya to cut it with her sword before he jumped off the board again, his fist raised high in the air.

"Out of the way!" shouted the man in mid air before a foot slammed into his stomach, sending him skidding across the ice as Naruto landed in front of her. Mizore glared at Naruto and ran at him before stopping as he watched red chakra cloak his body before a burst of red chakra was sent across the whole glacier, causing all movement to stop at the blood lust laced in the chakra that hung in the air.

"_**Good thinking with the burst of chakra to help my sensory ability inside the seal. Now that armor they have on can stop most C-rank jutsu all together but any above that just drops it down a level of how much it will harm them. The armor protects against any normal genjutsu so only the Kistune genjutsu will work and if you want to hurt them you have to use some powerful jutsu" **_said Hitome through the mental link.

"**I see" **said Naruto before he disappeared in a blur only to slam his fist into Mizore's stomach. He noticed the plate his fist hit and realized he barely even injured the man thanks to the metal plate in the armor. Mizore swung at Naruto but his metal hand seemed to faze through his head before a second Naruto seemed to move from the unmoving version of himself under Mizore's fist before using his hidden blade to create a large gash in the man's armor before he jumped back to avoid a knee to the stomach.**(Think of how people fade through Obito but one Naruto stays there and the other just forms or moves out of him.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke dodged a continued chain of ice pillars before jumping high but his foot was caught in the tip of the pillar before encasing his whole body making Fubuki smirk. However it fell as she noticed he replaced himself with a pot attached with an exploding note which blew up the ice pillar and ninja wire flew around her and tied her tightly to the ice pillar chain before fire ran down at her from the explosion. She pushed chakra into her back as two metal wings opened, cutting the rope and sending her high into the air. Yugito and Sasuke watched as she flew a good distance above range, waiting for a moment to strike.

"Let's move!" shouted Kakashi as he ran off, Koyuki in his arms as Tayuya and a clone of Naruto carried Sandayu, the two other teammates quickly followed but the three snow ninja followed closely behind them. As the all boarded the boat Naruto stopped and turned to the three before summoning two water clones as all three went through the same hand signs.

"**Suiton: Mizugameza(Water release: Aquarius)" **said the clones all together as water seemed to form human shaped beings made entirely of water that continuously moved inside their bodies.

The three Naruto's once again went through hand signs before speaking **"Hyoton: Toraidento(Ice release: Trident)." **They watched as ice seemed to form spiked beside the three water beings before thinning out and slowly forming a trident made up of ice and once they were complete the two clones disappeared.

"Have fun" said Naruto before he disappeared in a swirl of water and they noticed something strange about the humanoid figures. The water got more and more violent inside them and swirled as they shook and the three snow ninja took off as the three water beings exploded outward in large vortex's of water.

"What were those jutsu?" asked Kakashi while he watched the large water vortex's stir the ocean up, creating massive waves.

"The one I used to dodge that big man's fist was a new one, I used Hitome's chakra create a complex illusion that allows me to be hit but once I am hit I split off from the body into a different one and not even a doujutsu could see through it thanks to Hitome's chakra. It is a jinchuuriki's power apparently but the foxes create an illusion to utilize it even when not in bijuu form. It is a delicate art though, if I don't cast it perfectly or something goes wrong with my chakra it may not work and I will sustain the damage. The move I used just a moment ago was an A-rank water jutsu that allows me to create humanoid beings that fight for me but once I get a certain distance and release control they explode like they did" said Naruto as he let out ragged breaths and held on tightly to the rails. He could use that illusion all day but the last two jutsu he had recently learned so it took a lot of chakra to use them and sustain them until he let them go so now he had used almost 3/4ths of his own.

"Naruto rest, we will watch over the others until we arrive at the docks" said Kakashi as Naruto nodded his head and sat down against the wall of the ship. He ate a few chakra pills before letting sleep over take his body.

Next Day

"Why did you take her back here if you knew this would happen" asked Kakashi.

"This was the only way I could think of to get the princess to return home" said Sandayu.

"Why do you keep calling her by her screen name?" asked Tayuya.

"Her real name is Koyuki Kazehana, the rightful heir to the land of snow throne" said Kakashi surprised all present besides the director and Sandayu.

"I was her helper when she was young, her father loved her more than anything in the world. However he was killed when his brother Doto started a coupe and overthrew the government of the land of snow. We had thought she was dead for so long until I found her, I was overcome with joy."

"I should have died back then" said Koyuki who had appeared in the door way while he was talking.

Sandayu ran to her and kneeled down in front of her "Princess, please help us take out Doto. Please stand against him with your people and reclaim the land of snow!"

"No, there's no point! Don't you get it yet! There is no way you can defeat Doto!" shouted Koyuki in Sandayu's face. She halted her words when a loud snap echoed around the room and she was surprised to see Naruto's fist had impacted the table and snapped it in half from where he sat.

"Shut your mouth, don't speak to him like that!" said Naruto, shocking everyone present that he had lost his cool. "

You don't have the right to speak to someone who actually fought for something while you hide behind the curtain of acting! Now keep on going and you will deal with me" said Naruto with hate laced in every word he spoke as his fist shook in rage.

"As long as there is hope one may dream and with those dreams the future comes. I like it, this is a sure fire hit. With a real princess as our actress think of all the buzz just the making of will get" said the director with a large smile on his face.

"However there is only one course of action, we cannot run anymore, only fight" said Kakashi.

"It seems we might get to show this Doto who is boss" said Sasuke.

"Stop joking around! This isn't a movie, there is no happy endings!" shouted Koyuki.

"There is if you fight for it!" shouted Tayuya right back.

"Under normal protocol even anbu squads would pull back to the village to get help but…"

"It's a waste, this is nothing we can't handle" said Sasuke with a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"That's it then, let's get this show on the road!" shouted the assistant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had made it a long distance away from the docks and traveled inside of a large tunnel that trains used to run through before stopping at the exit of the tunnel.

The director stepped out only to see his assistant "Sir, the princess is missing and the ninja have just left to find her."

"Kakashi please stay with Tayuya so I can move faster" said Naruto and Kakashi nodded his head.

"I'll watch her, Yugito go west, Sasuke to north, Naruto take north west and we will take north east" said Kakashi before everyone took off in different directions. Naruto jumped a good distance down the mountain before he seemed to glare down at the tree's below them before disappearing in a burst of speed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Koyuki seemed to have the worst of luck, she had got free only to fall down an hill and once again see another flashback of her past.

This time it was her father talking to her "Look closely, you can see the future in the mirror."

"All I see is my reflection" said a young Koyuki.

"Maybe now but when the spring comes you will see it" said her father.

'_You're a liar father, there is no spring in this land.' _Koyuki opened her eyes and sat up in the snow only to see the silhouette of Naruto in the tree's above making her sigh. Like she had said before, her luck was terrible because now she was once again being carried back to where she didn't want to return to.

"Why do you try so hard? Why keep coming after me?" asked Koyuki who was now being carried back on Naruto's back.

"It's my mission, simple as that" said Naruto.

"I'm only going to act, nothing more."

"I don't care" said Naruto before he heard a noise from behind him but it sounded like…..a train. Then to his surprise he felt chakra flow below him and noticed it flow through the rails, melting the ice and allowing…a train to run on them.

"Shit!" shouted Naruto before he saw the lights and the shadow of the train.

"Run" shouted the princess before Naruto turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could back to where everyone was.

He ran as fast as he could but the train seemed to still gain "You can't make it!"

"Just shut up!" shouted Naruto as he channeled a bit of Hitome's chakra and sped up, just barley outrunning the train until they reached the exit and he jumped to the side. Both ninja and actress breathed out heavy and ragged breathes before Koyuki looked forward and her heard dropped to her stomach.

"Doto….." said Koyuki as the man smiled at her.

"What's wrong princess? Smile for us" said Doto with a microphone from his perch on his train. However his few was quickly taken away as Naruto stood in front of him, his hood down with only his chin and whiskers just barely visible.

"Hm?"

"Princess!" shouted Sandayu as everyone turned to see him along with many other men clad in old shinobi armor with simple metal plating.

"We have been in hiding for a long time, waiting on our beloved princesses return and now she is here. Let her watch as we overcome Doto and take back what is ours" said Sandayu as large logs slammed into one of the rail cars, disabling it from moving because of the weight but it was one nowhere near them.

"Fool" said Doto before the cars opened up and men popped up , the cars showing grid like patters and each man armed with a small box with a crank all with a grid like pattern.

"Fire" said Doto before they shot off hundreds if not thousands of kunai at the small army of only a few dozen men. All dropped like fly's, staining the snow blood red and littering the ground with bodies and kunai alike. Naruto watched with cold eyes and black slitted pupils, showing Hitome's charka was slightly in his system. However once the rain of kunai stopped they were shocked to see Sandayu walk forward, a few kunai embedded in him.

"Princess, don't give up! Keep fighting!" he shouted before a round of kunai was shot but a large shuriken deflected them before Sasuke jumped from behind it and to a large blanket of snow. He jumped out again and threw a few explosive notes made by Naruto that had a little more power in them and took out the weapons on a few of the trains. Yugito shot off a bolt of lightning at the snow which caused a small avalanche but even as small as it was the train would break under the weight and quickly headed off. As it crossed a bridge Kakashi let off six explosive notes, forcing the train to drop every car besides the main engine and the one that held Doto and his crew.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Tayuya watched as Kakashi and the other men set Sandayu down next to Koyuki before she knelt down next to him to hear his final words.

"P-princess, I'm sorry I brought you here. It was just you were the hope of everyone as a child and even now, you represent the freedom of our people. We have believed in you for so long but you must believe in yourself to save this nation and its people. Please….princess…..don't waste a tear…on me…"

Koyuki remained silent as her eyes showed no emotion "You are such a fool…..I can't cry because you have my eye drops." She walked off before Yugito spoke out from behind her.

"Go home to where! This is your home, you have to help take down Doto and put your house in order!" shouted Yugito making Koyuki glare at her.

"You know absolutely nothing, spring doesn't exist here and our hearts are hardened with the cold." She walked and Naruto appeared next her, his hand grabbing her wrist.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted and ripped her hand out of his grasp. He looked at her with his hood down before his eyes widened and the princess turned around only to see a large blimp appear from behind. The man with the mechanical arm shot off his hand and grabbed Koyuki from behind before reeling her in just as Fubuki threw kunai that had small blue orbs of ice chakra in them. Once they hit the ground a spike of ice would appear where it hit and the kunai took out all of the trucks while allowing the blimp to fly away.

"Where's Naruto!?" shouted Tayuya, looking around for him before looking at the blimp to see him sending out anbu had signs from the back deck.

"He's going to try and get the princess, we need to help the crew and go to their hid out. I think I know the area where it may be" said Kakashi as the three genin left scattered to help as fast as possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do you have the necklace princess?" asked Doto as Koyuki who sat on a couch near him only nodded her head.

"Good, but do you know of its real power?" asked Doto and she shook her head.

"After I had been…given the title of clan head I could not find any of the riches of this family so I searched far and wide for it and then I found it. Locked in the rainbow mirror glaciers is where I believe it and the only key is the hex crystal around your neck."

"That's quite some useful information" said Naruto from the entrance to the cabin shocking both as they turned to face him and in Koyuki's case, standing up first before turning.

"How on earth did you get in here?" asked Doto in surprise that one child got through his whole air ship.

"Well anyone that can clone themselves and hide well enough could get in here" said Naruto before he jumped back to avoid wire shot at him from ninja above. He leaned back as one sailed over his head but one caught his feet, slamming him to the ground before others were sent to him and tied his arms to his sides.

Nadare appeared next to Doto, already kneeling "Sorry sir, we had a bit of a handful with him because of his clone and his surprising ability to dodge almost any attack. We had to resort to massive numbers to crowd him before killing them." The large man, Mizore, jumped down from behind Naruto and slammed his metal arm onto his head causing Naruto's vision to blur and his sense of balance go crazy.

"I would use that new device of ours on him, his chakra level is something else" said Mizore as Nadare grabbed it from a small slot near him before walking towards him. Mizore picked him up before Nadare placed it on the center of his stomach before six cords shot out of it and went deep into his skin before he felt an electrical charge shoot through him.

"AGHHHH!" shouted Naruto as he felt his chakra levels drop to almost half of what they were and his ability to use Hitome's chakra seemed to be extremely tough to call on, meaning it would take a while to get it into his system with this seal. However he had no time to even try as it drained more of his chakra, leaving him with barely a fourth of his reserves as lightning course around him, causing him serious pain.

"What is that?!" asked Koyuki in shock.

"That device seals away one's chakra before sealing it a powerful barrier and no matter what it cannot be destroyed, broken or even turned off" said Doto as Naruto fell to his knees before falling to the side.

'_If it's a barrier I can most likely overpower it with Hitome's chakra but it has to be somewhere where no one is' _thought Naruto before he passed out from the pain.

"Now the hex crystal princess" said Doto before Koyuki untied it and handed it to him. She didn't expect his face to show rage before he grabbed her by the collar and held her close to his face.

"You think I don't know if this is a fake!" he shouted.

"W-what….ho-Kakashi Hatake" whispered Koyuki.

"I would see him doing that, the old bait and switch. Want us to go after him?" asked Nadare as the girl from their team, Fubuki appeared.

"No, lock both of them up, Hatake will come after us for his student soon enough" said Doto as he shoved Koyuki to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Koyuki sighed as she sat down and looked to see Naruto hanging from the ceiling, his wrists and ankles chained up.

"See what happens?"

Naruto chuckled before he lifted his legs over his head to place his feet on the ceiling before he moved his hand back and his hidden blade ejected. He laced it through the chain link connecting the two cuffs together before pushing forward with his legs and in one hard push the link was cut and he spun in mid air before landing on the ground.

After that he talked to Koyuki as he examined the seal on his stomach "If you believe hard enough you can defeat any obstacle that is presented to you. Many have died because of Doto and I plan to avenge their deaths with my own hands." Koyuki watched in amazement as he tampered with the seal, he received many shocks that caused him to end up on the floor before repeating the process.

"Why do you try so hard when you're only going to die!?" shouted Koyuki.

Naruto stopped and looked at her, his determined gaze sat on her "Because, even if everyone gives up I cannot. I will avenge all who were killed by this man and save this country from his pathetic leadership and take control of it myself if necessary to help those in need." Koyuki stayed silent, her eyes widened in shock before he hit something in the seal again which blasted him against the wall before he remained there, unmoving.

"Naruto?...Naruto!" shouted Koyuki as she felt massive explosions rock the foundations of the cell she was in. Before she could shout his name once more two men walked by, both confused on how the boy escaped so they tore off the seal on the gate before unlocking it and walking inside. Both stood around him and one moved him over only for Naruto to jump at them and stab both of them in the throat before retracting his blade and looking to the princess, the keys now in his hand.

Koyuki seemed surprise yet again then smiled at him before he went over and unlocked her gate and cuffs while releasing his own then running to the elevator. They went up a few floors before stepping out only to be greeted by another snow ninja.

"It took you long enough, sensei" said Naruto as Kakashi removed his disguise and looked down at his stomach.

"What's that?"

"It's a seal that take away my chakra, Hitome's chakra can break it but it takes time we don't have" said Naruto as Yugito, Sasuke and Tayuya ran onto the balcony from an entrance behind them.

"We need to go, we can fix that later!" shouted Kakashi before Koyuki took the lead as they ran down the halls and entered a large room before stopping.

The lights flickered and turned on and someone spoke "It took you long enough, Hatake." They all looked up in surprise to see Doto sitting on a large chair near a large flight of stairs leading to him.

"Doto…." growled out Tayuya as she put her right hand on the hilt of her sword that now rested on her left side.

"Princess….I believe it's time we stopped this charade" said Doto before Koyuki pushed Naruto away and ran up the stairs to stand next to him.

"Princess!" shouted Kakashi as he moved to chase after her only for Nadare, Mizore and Fubuki to appear in front of them.

"I'm an actress, did you really think this wouldn't happen?" asked Koyuki as Doto stood but once he had stood at full height he felt a dull hit to his side and looked down to see a small sword embedded in him.

"W-why…you…."

Koyuki smiled at him "I'm an actress, remember?" However, before she could run he grabbed her neck in a tight vice grip and held her high as he laughed.

"You think your puny weapons will harm me?" he said as Koyuki struggled against his grip and turned to Naruto.

"Thanks to your bravery I had the courage to try…thank you…..Naruto" said Koyuki before she was dropped to the floor and Doto's robes fell off, revealing his black chakra armor.

"Like it? This is the latest chakra armor we have, it may only be a prototype but it has more defensive capabilities than any other" said Doto before he grabbed Koyuki by the waist and the roof was open and the winds on his back spread out before he took off into the sky. Thinking quick Naruto threw a kunai with rope to the princess who held her hand out and let it wrap around her wrist as they took off into the air with Naruto in tow.

Doto was flying high in the air and on the way to his destination when he noticed that the weight he held was too heavy for one girl and he turned around to see Naruto hanging on a rope attached to Koyuki.

"Nice try kid" said the man before he flew down and right above Naruto cutting the rope with his wings, sending Naruto crashing down to the tree's below. Doto looked and waited for any noises then laughed manically before proceeding to his destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Doto landed in the open field of the rainbow glacier, six large mirror like glaciers stood in a circle around a small object no bigger than an average well. He walked up to it as Koyuki stay seated where he dropped her off, her face showing depression.

"So we came here after all" said Koyuki before Doto placed the crystal into a small key hold before turning it and pressing down. Once it was inside the hole blue light shot up and shot off in six directions, lighting up the ice similar to the shape of a snowflake.

"It's finally time" said Doto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How far out are they?" asked Sasuke as he tried to focus on them with his sharingan but couldn't because he was dodging a rain of kunai.

Yugito sent out a burst of chakra before she spoke "Ninja wire on the branch thirty meters out!" Sasuke jumped away from another rain of kunai before tying ninja wire to the branch before disappeared in a burst of speed.

Mizore got closer and closer to Yugito only to be slammed in the back by someone else and sent skidding to a halt a few feet away as his board kept on going into the forest. He looked around to see only a smirking redhead before kunai rained down on him, or so he thought. They all stuck the ground around him, forming a perfect circle before Tayuya spoke.

"**Hi no hashira(Fire pillar)" **said Tayuya as she formed a half ram sign and seals spread from each kunai and formed a perfect circle as they glowed bright red before fire shot outwards in all directions. The fire collided in the middle and was sent upward, creating a pillar of pure fire before dying down to show Mizore in burnt and destroyed armor. As that pillar was created it forced Fubuki back a ways and sent her directly into the ninja wire Sasuke had set but the women smirked before breaking it and jumping back.

"We're ninja from the land of snow, you'll have to do better than that!" she shouted before her head impacted something hard. The impact stopped her head from moving but her body kept going which sent her spinning in a circle and her head impacted a thick tree branch, snapping her neck and most likely breaking her head before her body fell to the ground.

"I figured it would" said Sasuke as he put his arm back down. Mizore huffed, his armor no longer worked and he was low on chakra from losing its supply but he heard something from above and looked up to see Fubuki right above him before their armor connected, causing a massive explosion from two chakra seals touching one another.

"What in the world was that?" asked Sasuke when he landed next to Yugito and Tayuya.

"Two chakra seals touching is like lightning and fire hitting each other" said Tayuya before they took off towards the rainbow crystal mirrors.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Doto looked at the mirrors in anger as the ice around them started to melt "That's it! That's the Kazehana treasure, heat generators!?"

"Of course, what else would it be" shouted Naruto from a snow mobile operated by the director and his assistant which turned right as he jumped off and took to running at Doto. His chakra was still closed off so he knew he had to act quickly and get up close for his plan to work.

Doto went through a few hand signs before he punched thin air and spoke **"Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu (Ice Release: Black dragon)!"**Black energy seemed to form an orb in his hand before a pillar shot out of it and a head of a dragon formed at the front before hitting the ground right in front of Naruto, sending him high into the air before hitting the ice hard enough to leave a spider web crack in it.

"Naruto stop or he's going to kill you!" shouted Koyuki only making Naruto smirk as he slowly stood up.

"Sorry, no can do" said Naruto as he started to channel Hitome's chakra into him and Doto noticed a fracture in the sealing glass in the center of his device.

"Impossible….could the device be broken….no matter, you will die by my hands!" shouted the man before he ran at Naruto who could only watch as he neared him and quicker than anyone expected he slammed his fist into Naruto, sending him into the lake below and breaking open a large hole in the ice.

"Foolish boy" said Doto as Koyuki fell to her knees, all hope in her had disappeared. Then she saw three blurs run across the ice but she wasn't the only one. Doto leaned back to avoid getting his head cut off by a sword before back handing the red head owner, sending her into a small ice rock which kept her barely conscious but unable to move at the moment. Then he saw a bolt of lightning before a kid appeared next to him and weaved hand signs before speaking.

"**Kumiawase: Kasai hibana(Combination: Fire spark)!" **shouted Sasuke as he let loose a large fire ball that impacted his shield right as the lightning did, causing a large explosion that sent Sasuke straight into a pillar of ice before he fell to his knees and smiled. He saw the fracture in the center piece of his armor, the one part that powered the chakra armor.

"Naruto, the armor is fractured. Now's your time to end it" said Sasuke before he fell over, his conscious leaving him.

"You think that pathetic excuse of a jutsu harmed me!" shouted Doto, laughing as he walked away from the large hole in the ice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto fell deep and deeper into the ocean only to hear Sasuke's words and clench his eyes in focus _'Now Hitome!" _She sent a quick and concentrated burst of chakra through the death god's seal and into the object on Naruto which cracked more before shattering into pieces and Naruto opened his now crimson eyes.

As Doto walked away he felt something rumble underneath him before someone shouted **"Suiton: Poseidon(Water release: Poseidon….yeah I know, surprised it translated to that)!" **The water seemed to bubble and move around violently before it shot up high into the air and took shape as Naruto stood on top of the water in front of it. The shape it took was that of an older looking man with a large beard but the water seemed to move around it, not controlled like the tempest but continuous movement all around and in its hand it held a large trident made up of only water.

"Your time ends here" said Naruto before the large being of water lifted the spear up high and slammed it down on him, causing an explosion as it hit the chakra field surrounding Doto. The explosion carried all through the spear and destroyed it right before the large man made of water fell back into the lake, Naruto's use for it gone. He waited for the dust and snow to settle to see Doto alive and standing but his armor was no more, it was falling apart and he could barely move.

"Ha…..Haha…..hahahaha! You still can't defeat-" before he could finish his sentence Naruto appeared in front of him faster than the blink of an eye with his palm pressed on his stomach.

"**Futon: Kyōfū-ryoku(Wind release: Gale force)" **said Naruto before Doto felt his insides crushed and destroyed in an instant before being slammed into one of the mirrors, cracking the ice around it and letting rainbow colored light spill out just as all of the snow seemed to melt in an instant.

Everyone watched with curiosity as an image played, one of Koyuki as a child.

"_What will you become when the spring comes?" asked her father from somewhere._

"_A princess!" said Koyuki with enthusiasm._

"_Well, what kind of princess?" asked her father._

"_One who's strong, one who's kind and most of all one who fights for justice!" said Koyuki._

"_Hahaha, that's some dream! So long as you believe in that dream and never give up, one day you will be that princess" said her father before he walked into the large image portrayed through the mirrors before putting on the hex crystal necklace and looking ahead, almost like he was looking at Koyuki._

"_Can you see it? The beautiful princess looking back at you?" asked her father, the real Koyuki shed her first real tears in years as she saw his smiling visage._

"_But there's a problem!" said the young Koyuki. _

"_What's that?"_

"_I also wanna be an actress!" said the girl, waving her arms around and making Koyuki laugh a bit. Naruto chuckled as well while Tayuya was helping him move to higher ground because he had lost most movement thanks to him using most of his chakra with Poseidon and Gale force._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One week later

Koyuki Kazehana had taken her place as the head of the clan and the Daiyamo of the country and she had just finished up with her ceremony before she stood near team seven.

"Turns out the generator wasn't fully developed but we are working on getting it up and running to keep this place warm. Soon enough we will be called the land of spring instead of snow" said Koyuki with a smile on her face.

"It sucks you can't be an actress now that you're a Daiyamo" said a downtrodden Yugito.

"Who says I can't?" asked Koyuki as she held a script in her hand titled 'Icha Icha'.

Everyone seemed shocked, even Tayuya "T-that script…She's p-perfect" said Kakashi.

"Well gotta run!" said Koyuki before she made it only twenty feet away only to be surrounded by small kids with papers and pens. The princess smiled before grabbing a pen and started to sign each paper they had.

The team smiled a bit before Tayuya spoke "Agh! I forgot to get an autograph!"

"No worries, I got that covered a while ago" said Naruto as he held up four different white envelopes and everyone got them before opening them. They got the picture out and were surprised it was a recent picture take only moments before she had left for the ceremony, they all stood in a line together. In order, Yugito, Sasuke, Kakashi, Koyuki, Naruto and Tayuya, all had smiled on their faces and each picture a signed autograph from Koyuki, Princess Gale.

"Check the back" said Naruto as they turned it around to see a passport and a note _'Free passage to the land of spring-Daiyamo of Spring country.' _

"Nice" said Sasuke as they all pocketed the envelopes.

Kakashi sighed "Now we have to go back and explain why we took so long with this." Naruto patted his sensei on the back before walking off, his teammates beside him and Kakashi slowly following behind.

**Well that's chapter 4 of New Hope. I used the snow country mission to change things up a bit and show what Naruto can do but that is probably his limit until the one month training trip he will do during the intermission between the second and third exams. I will try to get a new chapter out within the next month but you never know how it's going to go. Please review and tell me how it was! **


End file.
